WhenYou'reBest Friends, It'sBoundToHappenOneDay
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Since their first day of Hogwarts, Albus, Rose and Scorpius have been best friends. But 6th year changes them. . Just because they're together doesn't mean everything has to change, does it?
1. Prologue

**I wrote this a while ago, and it's done, so I'll be posting about once a week on here. I'll decide a date at a later time(:**

Rose Weasley sat in the sand box making small sparks of colorful light from the tips of her fingers. Her bright red hair was tucked behind her ears with a small purple clip. Her curly locks hung no longer than her chin.

"Are you a witch?" A little boy asked. He had long shaggy, white-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His face was slightly pointed, but his eyes were full of excitement.

"Yes," Rose giggled. "Are you a wizard?"

"Duh," he told her.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked, timidly.

"Sure," he agreed. "What do you want to play?"

"Let's pretend we're at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, immediately searching the ground for any sticks that looked enough like a wand.

"My Mommy and Daddy went there!" The little boy told her.

"Mine too!" she squealed, picking up two long, brown twigs and handing one to him.

"What house are you going to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" she answers, enthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess I'll be there too," he agrees, solemnly.

"Why, where do you _want_ to be?"

"Slytherin."

"_Slytherin_?" she asks, disgusted.

"Yeah, got a problem with Slytherin?"

"My Daddy always says that's where the bad wizards and witches go…"

"My Daddy was in Slytherin!"

"Oh,"

"It's okay though, we'll both be in Gryffindor for now."

"Okay!" Rose face rises into a huge smile. "What class do you want to go to?"

"Defense against the dark arts," the boy answers.

"Me too!" She agrees.

"What spell should we do?"

"What are you playing?" Another little girl asks from behind them.

"Hogwarts," They both echo each other.

"What's that?" The girl asks.

"Muggle," Rose and the boy mutter.

"I'm sorry, but you can't play. You have to know what Hogwarts is," the little boy tells her, and turns back to Rose as the little girl runs off in tears.

"That was mean," she pouts.

"What was I supposed to do? We can't play with her around, we'll expose ourselves!"

"Oh yeah…" she agrees.

"Do you like Quidditch?" the little boy asks.

"My Daddy does. It's okay I guess, I've never really seen it. And I've never ridden a broom, have you?"

"My Daddy says he's going to teach me how next year. And when I go into my second year of Hogwarts, he wants me to be on the team."

"That sounds like fun, my Daddy was on the team."

"Let's play Quidditch, it's much more fun than classes!"

"Okay!" Rose agrees. And they quickly find sticks to use as fake broomsticks.

"Over there Mommy!" The little girl who had asked to play cries.

A woman comes over.

"Little boy and little girl, why won't you let this little girl play?" she asks kindly.

"Muggle!" They both say again, but this time they scream it, then run around the sandbox on their sticks.

"I'm the chaser!" Rose screams.

"I'll be the keeper!" The little boy agrees.

"Excuse me," the mother taps Rose on the shoulder. "That was very rude! Apologize!"

"No!" The boy defends.

"Where are your parents?"

"Places," he replied.

"I'd like to speak to them."

"They don't associate with muggles all that often."

"Stop saying that nonsense word!"

"It's not nonsense!"

"Little boy," she scolded with a serious tone.

"Stupefy!" Rose screamed, jumping in front of the boy, and then pulling him away.

"You know the stunning spell?" The boy asks her, shocked.

"Yep," she smiles, proud.

"Hey, do you want to come play at my manor so we don't have any muggles annoying us?"

"Sure! What's your name anyway?"

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose's eyes widened. "I-I'm Rose Weasley." She stated, turning and running away.

The little boy stood stunned at the fact that he'd just been playing with his enemy. Well, kind of…


	2. Bloody Hell! It's Hogwarts!

**Hey everyone! :D So I've changed my mind and I'm going to be updating once I get 3-5 reviews. And if it gets more popular, I'll probably ask for more(: **

**Please keep in mind that on 6/29/10 I'll be going to summer camp and coming back on 7/18/10, so I'll try to post a lot until then, and then after that, I'll post a few times. I might be able to come on during camp, but it's a very slim chance because the computers are very slow :(**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 3 I love you guys**

**Also, the last chapter was when they were little kids and a park, and this chapter is on the train to Hogwarts FIRST YEAR. **

**Scorpius POV**

"Now you see those red-heads over there, Scorpius?" Father asked me, pointing. "Don't talk to any of them. They're blood-traitors, and not to be thwarted with."

"And do your best!" Mother added.

"Don't talk to _any_ Weasley's or Potter's," Father finished. Mother gave me a big hug and Father shook my hand, and I was off.

**Rose POV**

"Let's just look for an empty compartment," I told Albus. "And then maybe James will find us later…"

"Okay," he agreed, as we looked up and down the aisles.

"This one only has one person, and by the looks of it they're asleep. It's pretty much the closest we'll get," I said, pointing to a compartment with a boy with platinum blonde hair, leaning against the window.

Albus slid the door open and stepped inside, sitting down the farthest he could get from the boy. I sat across from Albus, and as soon as I put my bag down, the boy stirred.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, we thought you were asleep. It's-it's the only compartment that had room…" I explained.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well, I'm Albus, and this is my cousin Rose," he said, pointing at me. Albus could be such a loser sometimes. He took in my bright red, curly hair and Albus' dark messy locks that had a hint of red in them.

"Weasley's…" he muttered.

"Actually, I'm a Potter," Albus corrected.

"Well excuse me!" he acted all offended.

"You never told us who you were," I informed him.

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." My eyes widened as my mind flashed-back to that day a few summers ago at the park with the little wizard boy.

We all sat in silence for a little while. I pulled out a book, Scorpius went back to sleep, as did Albus.

Half-way through the train-ride James came and found us. "What's _he_ doing here?" he immediately questioned. Scorpius looked up and James' eyes widened. He silently took the seat next to Albus, and Albus started to question him about the classes. Scorpius and I listened in a bit, but I was too nervous to really concentrate.

"Want anything from the trolley?" James asked as it came around.

"Yeah, can I get three chocolate frogs and a pumpkin patty?" Scorpius asked, smirking.

"I wasn't asking you-"

"He was just having a bit of fun," I defended, handing James three sickles and asking for the same thing as Scorpius.

"Want to play Hogwarts?" He whispered into my ear when the other two were out by the trolley.

My eyes widened and I turned to him, surprised he remembered.

"Just don't let any muggles play," I responded, breaking into a huge grin as he did the same.

"What are you two smiling about?" Albus asked, tossing me my pumpkin patty and throwing the rest of the candy on the seat between him and James.

"Can I have one of those?" Scorpius asked.

"No way," James replied, tossing the candy in his arms to the top of the pile.

I nudged Scorpius with my elbow and winked.

"So did your Dad ever teach you how to play Quidditch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty good too, I want to be on the team next year."

"That's great!"

"But you already knew that, I told you I've always wanted to be on my house team. My dad was the seeker in his second year."

"My dad was the seeker in his first," James said, over-hearing our conversation.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"So did you ever get on a broom?" Scorpius whispered to me.

"Yeah. As my cousins and I got older, they became more interested in flying and Quidditch, so I'd play too…"

"Think you'll make the team?"

"Maybe, my cousins _are_ pretty rough."

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked, suspiciously.

"Quidditch," we echoed after sharing a look of agreement.

"Remember what Uncle Ron said," Al warned me.

I rolled my eyes, of course I remembered my Father's wishes, I was just, at the moment, ignoring them.

"Throw me my chocolate frogs, would you?" I said, turning to face Albus.

I caught all three, and handed one to Scorpius when the others weren't looking.

"I'm going to find my friends. Albus, make sure these two don't start snogging."

Scorpius and I both wore looks of disgust and fury even though James didn't give us a second glance.

We kept joking the rest of the train ride and all the way up to the castle on the boats.

"Wow, that's amazing," I whispered. I'd heard about Hogwarts, but seeing the castle in person blew my mind.

"I know," Scorpius agreed, staring wide-eyed. "It's like-"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell."

"Scorpius!" I slapped his arm, playfully.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!" I scolded, but I didn't really mean it. He rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he whispered so only I could hear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Albus questioned.

"Hogwarts," We echoed each other, then giggled. It was as if we could read each others minds.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat declared. Obviously. Was there any Malfoy that _wasn't_ in Slytherin? I waved a bit to Scorpius from the middle of the room as he sat at the long Slytherin table.

The next of the three people I knew getting sorted was Albus. He looked so dreadfully nervous as he stumbled up the steps and sat on the old stool, stuffing the hat on his head.

After about a minute of suspense the hat finally made it's decision. "Slytherin!" It cried.

Albus' face fell. I could swear I saw a tear fall down his face as he dragged his feet to the table, sliding in next to Scorpius.

Next, and last, was me. I almost fell off the stool I was so nervous. But at least we didn't have to take some big test. Not that that would be so bad, my Mom had taught me so many things and insisted that I read this book, Hogwarts: A History.

"Hmm…Lot's of wit, you would be an interesting addition to Ravenclaw…" the hat muttered. "But you're a Weasley. I've placed all the Weasley's in Gryffindor. You do seem to be very brave. And yet, you have the same qualities as your dear cousin whom is in Slytherin…You my dear, are very complicated."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," I chanted.

"Why not? You could keep your dear old cousin company, he didn't seem too happy about the choice."

"Not Slytherin." I repeated.

"Well fine then, shall we put you in Ravenclaw for your wit, or Gryffindor, for your bravery. You do seem very brave my child, as if you would do something, even if others didn't want you to. Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin?"

"Not Slytherin," I prayed.

"Very well then, I've made my decision."

I sighed, hoping for the best.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I sighed again. It was no Gryffindor, but at least I wasn't in Slytherin like Albus.

**So that's it! Thanks everyone for reading! 3 Sorry for having a really annoying intro and all, but next chapter jumps right into the story, sixth year, so once I get 3-5 reviews I'll post it 3**

**IMPORTANT! Keep in mind, I've written this whole entire story out, so as soon as I get 3-5 reviews it goes up! Unless I'm at camp, but that's just for 3 weeks. **


	3. Lily, Albus, And the Library

**So I've noticed a lot of times in my author's notes that there's 3's scattered all over the place, don't be weirded out, those were heart's but FF cut out the symbol :( **

**I really hope you guys enjoy and remember, 3-5 reviews! (For now) PLEASEEE Review, it means soooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but once I raise a few more dollars, I'll have enough to buy young Draco and Scorpius :D jk**

**Six Years Later (6****th**** Year)**

"Rose! Rose, wait up!" Lily called from behind me.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to ask you something…"

"Well spill, I have places to be."

"I thought you were going to the library, at dinner you said you'd be in the library."

"Yes. I need to study."

"Well then do you mind if I walk with you? I need to check out a book too, and I desperately need some advice!"

"Just tell me then, I don't have all night!" I encouraged, as we set off for the library.

"Fine, you can be such a troll sometimes!"

I rolled my eyes and motioned with my hand for her to continue.

"So you know Sean?"

"Yes…" She would never shut up about this guy! She was completely obsessed, and I was sure he didn't even like her back.

"Yeah, well, I was looking at him during dinner today, after you left of course, and then he caught my eye. He winked and then just got up and left. What should I do? Should I have followed him?"

"No, that would make you seem too desperate. Just go talk to him, for the billionth time," I repeated as we entered the huge oak doors to the library.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best!" She gave me a huge hug and rushed off to get her book and get out of here, since studying wasn't much of her style. "Oh, and Rose?" She turned around, an interested look on her face. "It's so weird. You have such great guy advice, yet you don't have a boyfriend. You should totally get one!" She squealed and skipped off as I settled at a table where I was facing the door.

Not five minutes later did Albus enter, in the midst of a heated conversation with Scorpius Malfoy, who seemed uninterested and annoyed, even though they were best mates.

"Albus!" I cried, rushing over to his side.

"Hey Rose," he seemed confused as I stopped abruptly at his side and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Guess who was asking about you just ten minutes ago in the third floor corridor? Alicia Montgomery!"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but she's probably back in the Gryffindor common room right now, she told me that's where she was headed…"

He quickly shook me off and raced back out of the library.

"What was that about?" I asked Scorpius.

"We were talking about the Quidditch team in the common room, then he found it completely necessary to follow me all the way here so we could continue the discussion," he explained.

"Oh."

"Nice story by the way, was she really asking about him?"

"No, I'll have to work a small memory charm on him later, I did run into her though, and she was on her way back to the common room, so I'll just have to do it before he gets in touch with her."

"I love your brilliant mind," he whispered to me, pulling me into a tight embrace and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Scorpius," I warned.

"Right," he agreed and we returned to our table, gathering my books and reseating ourselves at a more private table in the back of the library where no one ever studied.

"Now what were you saying?"

"That you're the most beautiful thing in the entire world…" he said, kissing me softly on the neck.

"No, I believe you were complementing my intelligence."

"That too," he agreed.

"You're perfect," I sighed, kissing him softly on the lips. "Now shall we get our work done?" He made a little pout face. "Don't give me that look. I need to finish my homework, my teachers are getting suspicious that they're best student is failing to hand in her assignments."

"They're best student?"

"Sorry babe, I'm just a little bit higher," I smiled menacingly, and scooted my chair closer, if that was even possible, to his and opened my books.

"She's gone," Albus informed me approaching Scorpius and I. We were leaning into each other, so we quickly pulled away.

I shrugged to his comment.

"What were you two doing?"

"Studying," We echoed each other.

He eyed us suspiciously. "Alright then…" I bit my bottom lip, he was still suspicious. "Why are you back here anyway?"

This time we were both stumped.

"You know, it's quieter…" I lied after about ten awkward seconds.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

I waved my wand a bit and Albus' face blanked out.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"What's the last you remember?" I said, sweetly.

"I was walking in with Scorpius, but now I'm all the way back here…"

I shrugged. "Maybe you're just forgetful…" I suggested. That would take care of the Alicia problem.

**So what did you guys think? Scorpius is pretty damn whipped, lol(:**


	4. The Hogsmeade Caper

**Hey, I'm so glad people are reading! :D btdubs, i just wanted to get this out there, in the last chapter i said scorpius was totally whipped, i was just pointing out a fact, i actually wrote it that way on purpose cause i thought it was cute **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the magic**

"Rose, want to go to Hogsmeade with Scorp and I?" Albus asked, sliding into the seat next to me. I glanced up at my book and at Scorpius who was giving me a sympathetic look. We had been planning to spend the day together.

"Sure Albus. I'd love to. But I promised I'd meet my friends at one, that okay?"

"Yeah, Scorpius has other plans part of the day too."

From across the room he winked at me. Probably a charm to listen to the conversation.

"We'll meet you at 11 by the entrance to the castle."

"Okay," I agreed.

The rest of the morning flew by, as I was getting ready.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hi Rosie! Oh, this is going to be so great!" Albus started, walking quickly.

Scorpius held out his hand and I took it, slowly and quietly following Albus.

Every once in a while Scorpius would steal a kiss on my cheek, but then we'd have to run to catch up with Albus.

"Right?" He turned around just as we were smiling at each other. We quickly let go and looked up at the trees.

"Yes."  
"Defiantly," We both agreed. And we continued on.

"And then I caught Roxanne snogging…"

Scorpius tugged my hand lightly to the left and we rushed into the trees.

He pushed me up against one.

"What the hell are you two doing?" We hadn't been far enough away. "Dude, that's my _cousin_!"

"Now Albus, how about you calm down. I'll buy you a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks…" I told him, calming him down.

"So I'm dating your cousin, is it really that bad?"

"I don't believe it…"

Scorpius pushed me back against the tree and kissed me forcefully.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, I believe you!" I tried to back away, but Scorpius didn't.

"SCORPIUS!"

"What? What?" He looked shocked.

"Get off my cousin!"

"Sorry, mate."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, just, one day I realized she wasn't the little girl on the playground and she was really beautiful…"

"The playground! You met on the train!"

"Uh, no, we met when we were five. Long story…" I explained. Albus was still shocked.

"Do you really hate me so much that you can't tell me anything? What else, do you have a kid?"

"No…"

"Then I guess this is a bad time to tell you, Scorpy..." I smiled, innocently.

"WHAT? That's impossible! Is it someone else?" He screamed.

"Wow! I'm joking! Merlin…Jealous much?"

"Rose!" Albus screamed. "That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry Albus…"

"How long? How long have you been…"?

"Since a few weeks into the beginning of the school year. You probably wouldn't want to know the exact date…"

"Two months?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, smiling and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"And I don't call him Scorpy," I clarified.

"I can't believe you call yourselves my best friends!"

"We knew you would react like this!" Scorpius defended.

"But I still want to know! You know what, fine! If you don't trust me, I guess I'm not your friend!" He stalked off.

"Albus, no!"

"Stop! Come on, mate!"

"Albus!" I called, desperately.

Scorpius recoiled his arm and we took off after him.

"ALBUS!" I screamed.

He was suddenly off talking with Lily.

**Oooh, cliffhanger, i love it! (: Keep up the reviews and try to get the next part before I go to camp, hahaha**


	5. When Albus Spoke To Lily

**Hey everyone. So I got back from camp a week ago, but I still didn't have enough reviews, so I didn't post. However, since it's probably way under all the other stories that have been updated, no one's going to find it, so I'm posting to see if it becomes more popular. Remember, 3-5 reviews for a new chapter! **

"NO!" Scorpius yelled, tackling him down.

"Bloody hell!"

"What did he say?" I demanded at Lily.

"That he's really mad at you for some unknown reason, he wouldn't say what…"

"Really?" I asked him. That was so touching.

"Yeah," He responded. Scorpius stood up and dusted himself off, then held out a hand to Albus.

"Sorry, mate."

"Thank you, Albus," I gave him a huge, tear-stained hug, but only on my side.

"I'm still mad at you!" He said, pulling away and dragging Lily with him.

"I feel really bad," I told Scorpius.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Should we just go back up to the castle then? I'm not really in the mood for anything…"

"No, let's get a butterbeer. Maybe we'll see Albus."

"Alright," I agreed as we entered the snow covered town, although now we just appeared to be two friends.

"Look mate, we're really sorry."

"Yeah, Albus," I agreed. "We didn't mean anything by not telling you, we just…" Albus had just entered the school building again, and Scorpius and I had been waiting for him.

"It's kind of more sexy when it's a secret, isn't it?" Scorpius sneered. I elbowed him and looked apologetically at Albus.

"He's joking," I explained, practically running to keep up. "You're our best friend, we'd never want to hurt you!"

"Well you did!"

"And we're really really sorry! This is never how we intended you'd find out!"

"But since you do know," Scorpius started. "You mind keeping it a secret? It's kind of, well, you know."

"Yeah, I already have. I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"Oh thank you!" I hugged him again.

"Rose! Get off me!"

"No!" I cried.

"Rose," Scorpius warned, pulling me away.

"You're not helping at all!" I told him. "You're just saying how sexy it is and trying to make him keep it a secret! I'm actually apologizing, which is what we came here to do!"

"Oh, I'm not helping am I? Maybe-"

"Would you two just shut it? You sound like you're married already!" Albus exclaimed.

"Albus, please. It would really mean a lot to us if you'd stop being all mad. We feel really bad."

"Yeah, I haven't snogged her all day. New record," Scorpius added. I punched his arm.

"Damn girl," he said, rubbing his arm.

"I suppose I should have figured it out, you were acting really secretive and spending time together and all…"

"Yea! Do you forgive me?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at you, Rosie," he broke into a smile as I hugged him again.

"Group hug!" Scorpius exclaimed, wrapping his huge arms around both of us.

"You, I _can_ stay mad at," he said, menacingly as Scorpius backed off.

"Give it a few days, you'll love me again," Scorpius joked.

"Thank you, Al," I whispered still hugging him.

"Come on now, mate, don't hog her!"

Albus glared and I gave him a warning look. He was really pushing it; I could feel Albus tense up.

"Scorpius," I warned.

"Let's go," Albus suggested.

"Yeah, we'll all hang out in the Slytherin common room," Scorpius agreed. Albus shot him a dirty look. "Oh, not me? I see, I see. But if you're hanging out with Rose-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth. "Then you'll defiantly get to have some cousin time with me!" I finished.

"But Rose-" I covered Scorpius' mouth again.

"Or we could all hang out…" I decided, since both of them were being annoyingly stubborn.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please remember to review! :D**


	6. Back to the Burrow

**So...here it is, i dont have much to say, i'm not one for long intros...(: enjoy**

"Scorpius, we're so glad you cold come for the holidays with us. Albus was so excited."

"Well thank you Mrs. Potter."

"We're going to be staying at my childhood home, we all call it the burrow."

"Great."

"Mum, where's he going to be sleeping?"

"You, Scorpius, Rose and Hugo will be sleeping in my old room. You don't have a problem with that do you? It's not for very long, and we have a lot of people coming."

"Who else, Mum?"

"Everybody dear, but I don't think we're all staying at the burrow.

"When are we going to get there?" Lily complained.

"We're almost there now. From the distance the burrow could faintly be made out.

"There it is!" James exclaimed.

"Do you think everyone's there yet?" Hugo asked.

"I hope! I haven't seen Teddy in _forever_!" I cried.

"There's the big field!"

"We should play Quidditch!"

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered to Scorpius.

"I think so…"

"Hey Scorp-"

Albus stopped when he saw us whispering.

"When are Mum and Dad going to' get here?" Hugo asked.

"Soon dear, they're taking all of our luggage by Floo," Aunt Ginny answered as we pulled into the line of sight. Teddy, Victorie, Fred and Roxanne rushing towards us.

"Hi everybody!" I cried scrambling out of the car as everyone embraced in a group hug of cousins. Once we all broke away, I dragged Albus back to Scorpius' side where he was standing awkwardly.

"Why do I have to stand here?" Al complained. "I don't want to take part in your mushy gushy conversations!"

"You're here to make the fact that I'm standing with him inconspicuous."

"Albus dear! Rose!" Auntie Weasley cried from the kitchen. "Why haven't I gotten a hug from you two!" We ran forward and embraced our Grandma in a huge hug.

"Who's the blonde?" She whispered. "A boyfriend, I expect?"

"No, he's Albus' friend from Slytherin, the one we told you about."

"Ah, yes, yes. Come in dear! Dinner's nearly ready!" She called to Scorpius. "Why don't you show him to your room? I trust you know where you Mother's room is?" She asked Albus.

"Yeah, sure."

"Rose dear, would you help me here?"

"Actually would it be okay if she helped out Albus and I?" Scorpius asked. "We're all friends you see…"

"Oh, no problem dearie, if you see Lily though, please tell her I want some help."

"Defiantly Auntie Weasley," I answered, smiling.

"The guys have all got a Quidditch game going already," Albus stated, looking out on of the windows on the staircase.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"Here we are," Albus kicked the door open. It was small with only one real bed. There were three cots set up along the wall.

I raced towards the bed. "MINE!" I exclaimed, falling into the soft covers.

"Why you? This was _my_ Mum's room!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, I get the good bed!" I argued.

"But-"

"Let's ask Scorpius what he thinks," I suggested. "And it's not you," I added to him.

Albus turned around. "Yes, let's ask Scorpius," he said, glaring at him.

"Well, I-I kind of' think that Rose should get it…"

"Yippee!" I squealed, running over and placing a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you!"

"That's not fair! Maybe Hugo wants the bed!"

"Give it up, cuz," I said, returning to the bed and sitting on the end.

"Yeah, you can never fight with Rose, she'll always win," Scorpius agreed, sitting next to me.

"I've trained you well," I smiled, kissing him again.

"Okay, ew!"

"Don't mind watching the door, do you cuzzie?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could, and giving my best puppy dog pout.

"No way. It might work on _him_," he glared at Scorpius "But not me. Never in a million years will I-"

I'd hit him with the full-body bind, and that meant he couldn't talk either.

"Good. Now we can stand you up against the wall so you can watch us snog, or you can watch the door for us," I threatened, standing over where he had landed on the floor. "It should be pretty obvious what you're answer is, but I'll undo you anyway, just to be sure, don't worry, I'll freeze you again in a minute," I told him, swishing my wand.

"NO!" He exclaimed. "I'll watch the door!" He sighed, running out and slamming the door shut.

"You're brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Evil too, it's a shame you weren't in Slytherin."

"It is, isn't it?" I agreed. "Then I'd have even more time with you…" He picked me up and spun me around.

"My thoughts exactly," Scorpius agreed, planting a wet kiss on my lips.

"WELL HI UNCLE RON? WHAT YOU GOT THERE? LUGGAGE? I GUESS IT'S TIME FOR US _ALL_ TO UNPACK!" Albus hinted, and Scorpius and I quickly pulled away to our respective beds and out of the middle of the room.

"Hello Albus, I expect you're year'qs going good?" Dad asked, sounding a bit suspicious as he opened the door to deliver the luggage.

"They don't stand a chance! I mean Hufflepuff-Hi Daddy!" I cried, interrupting the cover conversation I had just started.

"Hey Pumpkin, what are you doing?"

"Discussing Quidditch." Scorpius nodded forcefully.

"Great. Here's all your things, Scorpius, yours is downstairs along with Hugo's. I couldn't get it all at once."

"S'okay Mr. Weasley, Albus and I will go get it."

"Great then. Hey, all the other boys are playing Quidditch outside, why don't you three go play. Lily lit the chicken on fire, so dinner's going to be delayed a bit…"

"Alright," Albus agreed, anything to get out of keeping guard for Scorpius and I.

"So Rose," Dad said, sitting next to me on my bed after the two boys had left the room. "How's school going? Is there any boys I should be beating up?"

**Thanks for reading, 3-5 reviews please. **


	7. Kisses, Quidditch, and Awkward Meals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"So Rose," Dad said, sitting next to me on my bed after the two boys had left the room. "How's school going? Is there any boys I should be beating up?"

"Uh, no Dad."

"So you're not seeing anyone."

"Well right now I'm seeing you. And I minute ago I was seeing Scorpius and Albus." I'd just given myself away without letting him know. This was going to be hard…

"No Rose, I mean dating. Do you have a boyfriend I should know about?"

"Is it too late for me to go help with their bags?" I asked.

"Rose, come on! I'm your old man! Talk to me!"

"Well Dad, there's really nothing going on in my life that would be of any good interest to you," I explained, trying not to lie.

"Rose…" He warned.

"Fine, we got new uniforms for the Quidditch team this year!"

"That's interesting."

"Not really."

"Well what else. Have you had any boyfriends at all?"

"Why do you want to keep beating the boys at school up?"

"Rose! I'm just trying to talk to you and be a part of your life! Now if you don't appreciate that then-"

"Hello! Hope we're not interrupting anything…" Scorpius cheered, dragging his luggage through the door.

"No, not at all, why, I was just leaving," Dad said with a scowl. Scorpius gave me a look and I shook my head.

"What was that about?" Albus said once we were alone again, digging through his trunk for his Dad's old Firebolt.

"He kept bugging me about having a boyfriend."

"He knows?" Scorpius looked terrified, he could barely squeak those two words out.

"No, he was just trying to get me to tell him I did so he could beat him up."

"But you said you didn't."

"Correct."  
"Good girl," he pulled me into a warm embrace, resting his head on mine as I laid mine against his chest.

"You guys sicken me," Albus mumbled.

"Hey, it's your fault you know. We never asked you to turn around!"

"Well you should have been a bit more inconspicuous!"

"You were rambling on about something and we all know that when you start to ramble you never stop!" I defended. Albus narrowed his eyes and turned to the door.

"You coming or what?"

He had lost this battle.

"Come on," I agreed, pulling away from Scorpius, grabbing my room and following him out the door and down the long staircases.

When we arrived on the field all of the cousins were playing Quidditch, except Lily, who was inside in the kitchen. The rest were playing Three on Three, no snitch, no bludgers, just a keeper and two chasers.

"Hey there sixth years!" Teddy called from high in the air. "Come to play a little Quidditch?"

"Yeah, we'll be expecting to break out the snitches, got two of the best seekers in our generation here!" Albus called back, and Scorpius and I blushed a mad red. It looked cute on his usually pale face.

"James! Set 'em free!"

"Why me! Make Albus do it, he's all the way down there."

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Yeah, you too," Scorpius agreed.

"You two, better start flying!" Teddy warned, and we shot up off the ground, leveling on either side of the field.

"Those holes in the trees are the goals!" Roxanne screamed from the back of my side. I nodded once to make sure she understood.

The release of the snitch was like it always was when I played against Scorpius.

We'd stare into each others eyes, then take off upward to circle the field from above once it was let out.

"You've got a wonderful family, love," he said, flying next to me.

"Thanks."

"Compared to mine, cause we're like, whoa! But I like your big family. It feels as if everyone belongs," he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Would you lovebirds start looking for the snitch already?" Fred cried. Oh no, had he seen something? He couldn't have, we didn't do anything.

"Come on, I'll race ya'," Scorpius said, zooming off around the pitch. I flew after, feeling the wind against my face and the rush I always felt when flying.

There was a flash of gold down near one of the tree-stumps. I dived. Scorpius realized what I was doing and followed. He was gaining. Going. Going. Then it was gone. The gold had rushed upwards, but I was still falling.

"Rose! Look out!" Scorpius cried, crashing on top of me. I giggled and started to sit up. Shouldn't I be in agonizing pain right now? There was something soft.

"Get off of her!" Dad cried and suddenly Scorpius scrambled off.

"Rose dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine."

"I saw you falling, wanted to help."

"Thanks Dad," I went over and hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Hun'. I guess we're all just under a bit of stress with the holidays."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Anyway, I came out to inform you lot that dinner's ready," He spoke a bit louder this time, as if to address everyone. Suddenly, brooms were flying to the ground and the snitch was being rushed back to its box.

"Here you are dear. And you! Would you like some corn George, dear?" Auntie Weasley was passing food all around the table.

"Who's making Christmas dinner this year?" Uncle George asked.

"I am, dear," Auntie Weasley answered. "You and Angelina did last year," she answered.

"I know, Mum."

"So are your parents disappointed that you're not with them for the holidays?" Mum asked Scorpius.

"Not really," he answered. "They're away in France."

"That sounds fun."

"Oh, I'm sure they're having a great time." He snickered a bit, and everyone who heard him did too.

He reached for my hand under the table and held it tight. I smiled into my food and could tell her saw.

"Mum! Guess what happened last month?"

"What Hugo?"

"Freddie, did you see Alicia the other day?"

"Yeah Albus, I did."

"How's the team going?"

"Good Teddy, good, I think we'll win the cup!"

Everyone started up different conversations, as did Scorpius and I.

"Aren't you glad you came?"

"Of course I am. I get to spend my winter holidays with _you_!" I giggled.

"What about you two? What do you want most?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, uh, I would _love_ some, hmm, you know, I'm not exactly sure what I want…" I told her.

"That's okay. What do you want, Albus?"

"A new broomstick. And a date with Alicia."

I rolled my eyes.

"Rosie, I didn't tell you! Sean got a girlfriend! That horrible Meghan Finnegan!" Lily cried.

"Seamus' daughter?" Uncle Harry asked. "She's a year younger than Rose?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Oh, Hun, I'm sorry," Ginny comforted from across the table. I'm sure Lily had sent her multiple letters describing in detail the wonders of Sean.

"It's okay. That Zabini boy is pretty cute too. He's in Slytherin with you, right Scorpius?"

"No! No one here will be dating a Slytherin!" Dad exclaimed. "Except of course the resident Snakes themselves," he sneered jokingly at Albus and Scorpius.

"It's not their fault that that is where they were sorted!" I said, offended.

"Shush Rose," Scorpius quieted. I immediately listened, which gave way to Lily and James both giving me weird faces. Albus shrugged in answer.

"Who wants pudding?" Auntie Weasley exclaimed, standing up from the end of the table. Grandpa Weasley started clapping like a little boy. Growing old had put a bit of a strain on his sanity.

After dessert we all sat around the fireplace, but Scorpius and I returned our room, dragging Albus with us.

"If you come, we'll let you tell us all about Alicia," I told him. His face immediately lit up, while a look of horror covered Scorpius'.

"I'm not snogging with him babbling about some over energetic Gryffindor five feet away."

"Don't worry about it. He'll shut up after a few minutes when he realizes that we're not listening. The only problem will be keeping him there."

**So all of the kids are still in Hogwarts except Teddy and Victorie. I think in another fic I'll make some older, but for now this is how I wrote it(:**


	8. Midnight Ride

After a few hours Hugo returned claiming that it was bedtime for the "kiddies", so Scorpius and I had to turn in for the night. But what felt like minutes later I felt soft fabrics being piled on top of me in bed.

"What the-"

"Sssh!" Scorpius whispered. "We're going for a ride!"

"What?"

"I'm taking you out. We'll ride around the woods on my broomstick. How else are we truly going to find time alone?"

"Oh really, Scorpius?" I was fully awake now. "You would do that?"

"Course babe, now get dressed, it's a bit nippy out there.

"But what about…"

"I'm sure Al will cover for us if needed, you made a very convincing threat earlier today, should last a few days…"

"Alright," I agreed, pulling on my think winter coat.

"Let's go," he led the way, quietly down the stairs, carrying only one broom.

"What about the adults? They surely can't be asleep yet."

"We're not going all the way down." He knocked lightly on my head. "Surely your Ravenclaw mind could figure that out…" On one of the landings, halfway downstairs at the biggest window, he stopped. "Help me get it open," he started pulling at the bottom, and I pulled with him. After a minute of struggling, we wrenched it open, and kicked off the broom and out the window.

He closed the window behind him as to not leave a breeze, and then we were off. Flying through the woods over and under. Around the small pond and the large field where we played Quidditch.

"This is much better than sports," I whispered from right behind.

"It is, isn't it?" He agreed, speeding up. I laughed out loud and threw my head back at the complete idioticy of the situation.

"Faster!" He sped up even more.

"Want me to land?"

"No!" He was crazy.

"How about on the roof?"

"You have to mention those tiny details a bit earlier, yes!"

Five minutes later we were sitting on the top of the roof huddled together, only partly because it was so cold in the December air.

"You're shivering."

"No…No I'm not."

"Here," he unwrapped his own Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever."

"What, Holiday's at the manor aren't enjoyable?"

"They're boring," He revealed.

I kissed him softy on the lips. "Well nothing's ever boring here."

"Rose!" Dad called from the ground. "Rose, where are you?"

"I'll be up there!" Scorpius whispered, taking off on the broom.

"Dad!" I called back.

"Rose, are you on the roof?"

"Yeah, Dad!"

"How'd you get up there?"

"I flew!"

"Come down at once!"

"Alright, Dad! How'd you know I was up here?"

"Hugo was worried!"

"Oh. Dammit," I muttered. "I'll meet you inside!" I called down to him. Scorpius returned once Dad had gone back inside, and he gave me a ride in.

"Where have you two been? Gone for an hour, no note! You had Hugo worried sick, he finally just fell asleep!" Albus lectured.

"Merlin, we were out for a ride," Scorpius answered.

"Just get to bed!"

Scorpius and I both shed our jackets and climbed back. I wanted desperately to get to sleep.

But five minutes later there was more pressure behind me.

"Shh," Scorpius whispered from right behind me.

"Just can't let me sleep, can you?" I rolled over to see him smirking.

"Albus is sill awake, so hush!" He wrapped his arms around me and I inched closer, sleep finally overtaking me.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Albus whispered harshly in our ears.


	9. Rose Broke The Rules

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter :(**

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Albus whispered harshly in our ears. "You're not _alone_ here! I don't want to wake you to you two sickos snuggling! Not to mention Hugo!"

"Is he awake?" I shot up, pulling Scorpius with me. Hugo stirred, but stayed asleep.

I calmed down. "Get ready for breakfast," Albus groaned.

We both pulled whatever we'd be wearing out of the drawers.

"You're not going to leave this room, are you?" Scorpius whispered.

I giggled. "I was planning-"

"What's going on?" Hugo muttered, sitting up and catching us whispering. "Hey," he said, stumbling out of bed and down to breakfast. Scorpius and I stared at each other.

"I'm going to go change then…" I said, still wierded out by my little brothers behavior.

The bathroom was up a floor, near Dad's old bedroom. I climbed the stairs with difficulty because I was still half asleep, then returned horrified with my appearance.

"I look horrible! Even the mirror thought so!" I exclaimed, grabbing a hair brush. Scorpius grabbed it first.

"I think you look beautiful, and I am the only one that matters, right?"

"Give it back," I threatened, glaring.

"Nope, I think I'll let you get it yourself," he held it even higher over his already towering head, and I jumped to get it. "Gotta reach, gotta reach!"

"That's not funny! Scorpius! Scorpius!" He'd picked me up over his shoulder and was carrying me around the room.

"Let me down! Let me down!" I screamed through fits of laughter. "Give me my hairbrush back!" I stared menacingly at the tool that was now on the floor.

"Nope. Let's go," he started to the door.

"Scorpius! Scorpius STOP!"

Suddenly he did. But not it the way I wanted. He was frozen. Dead solid. I could feel him going colder.

"Let her down," I heard Dad's voice warn from the doorway.

He obeyed and I stood next to him, awaiting punishment.

"What's going on in here?"

"We were only goofing around Dad, but he _did_ steal my hairbrush!" I stuck out my bottom lip, and I could feel Scorpius tense as he watched.

"Rose…"

"Honest, Dad! He was trying to get me to go to breakfast without doing my hair!" I persisted. I was scared to move, but I did, and I grabbed my hairbrush from the floor and started to smooth down my curly locks as best I could.

"Is that really what was happening?" He asked Scorpius now.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley, it was. We've been best friends for six years now, we goof around…"

"Alright then, Rose, I expect you remember what I said to you before first year?"

"Yes Daddy," I answered.

Once he was gone, Scorpius grabbed my hand and we started downstairs to breakfast.

"What did he tell you before school?"

"I'll tell you later, when we're alone," I answered.

"Rosie, is that you?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Scorpius too!" I called back, dropping his hand.

"Morning dears, sleep well?"

"Defiantly," I answered. "Aunt Ginny's bed is very soft."

Scorpius scowled.

"Although I did keep waking up…"

"That's a shame. Now, your father tells me you were on the roof alone?" She told me, setting eggs and toast in front of me.

"Sorry Mum. I only wanted some fresh air. Anyway, nothing could have happened, I had my wand and a broom and I was bundled up really warm."

"Well then why hadn't you been on _ground level_?"

"The roof is more private and, and…" I trailed off. The real reason was so that we didn't get caught. "Sorry Mum," I repeated.

"And Scorpius dear, I hear you were MIA too."

"Oh, I didn't think it would be of any bother Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. I was only taking a walk." I could tell it pained him when he had to lie right to my Mum when he wanted us to have the best relationship possible.

"Well you two had best just eat your breakfast and don't go missing tonight, you had all of us very worried."

"Yeah!" Fourteen year-old Hugo piped up between sips of juice and stuffing his mouth. He had obviously woken up since coming downstairs.

The rest of the day was spent with people lounging around the house, because it was too cold to go outside and there was really nothing else to do.

While we were all sitting around listening to the radio, Scorpius nudged me from where he was seated on the arm of my chair. He winked, and left the room. Five minutes later I followed him upstairs.

"Hey," I said, closing the door softly behind me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hold on," I locked the door with a swift wave of my wand and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Tell me everything you love about me," I told him, fingering his beautiful platinum hair while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Everything."

"No name them."

"That'll take to long!" He whined.

"Well do it anyway," I persisted.

"Fine." He kissed my bottom lip which was still held out in a puppy-dog pout.

"I love your hair." He kissed the top of my head. "And your brains." He kissed my forehead. "And your hilarious sense of humor that no one else understands." He kissed my neck. "And I love your beautiful, luscious lips." He kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed back, falling backwards and on top of him.

"God! Get a room!" Albus stood frozen at the door.

"We did! And it was locked!" I shot back, fixing my shirt as I sat up.

"Not my room!" I glared and he rolled his eyes.

"Does Albus know what your Dad told you?"

"Yeah, he was there…"

"What do I know?"

"Before first year," Scorpius answered.

"Right! Rosie! You've been a very bad girl!"

"No I haven't! That just applied to the first year!" I defended, even though even I knew it wasn't true.

"What did he tell you?" Scorpius demanded.

"He told me-not to get too friendly…with you…" I answered.

"Oh," Scorpius looked down.

"But she's totally breaking the rules, mate. This doesn't change anything!"

"I suppose…"

"He's right, it doesn't. I don't care if my Daddy says I can't see you. I want to, so I will," I told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uncle Ron's going to be pretty pissed if he finds out!"

"But he won't," I told Albus, forcefully.

"I've got blackmail!" He sung.

"You've had blackmail for a month, you haven't used it yet and you're not going to use it," Scorpius shot back.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Have you three done any chores yet?" Uncle Harry stood in the doorway. "Oh, watch it, Albus," he said, for he had just entered and crashed into the still frozen Albus.

"Chores?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, you're Auntie needs some help, so get downstairs. Quick!" he ushered us out the door and downstairs where the other cousins were set around the house doing various odd jobs.


	10. Christmas Plans,And A Few Drunken Uncles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't. Sorry if you were stupid enough to think I did!(:**

"You three!" Auntie Weasley pointed to us immediately. "I need the chimney cleaned! Hop to it! We have more guests arriving tonight for Christmas Eve by the floo!" She told us. "Percy and Charlie and Victorie's parents…"

"Yes, I am so excited!" Victorie emerged from the kitchen with soap suds on her hands and wand. "I am doing this right, correct?"

"Yes dear, I believe so. With so much company I want to do everything by hand _and_ wand to make sure it's perfect," Auntie Weasley told her, giving us a bucket to clean with. "Get to work, dearies, and I have some leftover pudding for when you're finished."

"Well I'm sure we've all had enough sweet things to last us the whole day," Albus assured her, winking at Scorpius and I. We glared and he smirked.

"Chop chop! Get to work!" Auntie Weasley instructed, ignoring his comment.

"And he walked! And he walked! And he flew!" All of the male adults sung, drunk.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Scorpius whispered.

"Yes," I agreed, thinking he'd gone insane.

"We should steal some tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well they're sure to have it lying around, we can steal some and then…"

"I get it. We won't have to pretend around them because they'll just think we're drunk! You're brilliant! I could kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

"I will later in celebration of your genius mind," I answered, ending the conversation so that no one would overhear.

"Who wants one Christmas present?" Dad called, reaching under the tree.

All the cousins grabbed at their presents, except for me, I waited patiently because I knew it would be unfair to Scorpius.

"Sorry you don't get one, but I can give you one when we're alone…"

"An early Christmas present? This is all getting even more perfect. But we're going to be snogging all night just for you to catch up on all these kisses you're promising."

"I never said that it was kisses," I told him with an evil grin.

"You're evil!"

"Here you go, Rosie," Dad handed me a box wrapped in a thick wrapping. "And Scorpius, let me check and see what Auntie Weasley made for you…"

"What, oh, no, she made me one of those sweaters two years ago."

"You get one every year, darling," Mum told him, handing him a box.

"Oh. Thank you all."

"Guess you don't need that early present…"

"No! I do need it!" He whispered back, panicking.

"I'll think about it…" He put on his best pout face.

"That only works on you," I informed him, even thought it did make me much more vulnerable then I had been seconds before.

"You're pretty when you're evil…"

"So I'm ugly?"

"No, you're beautiful."

I scowled.

"See?"

"Pass the rum! Pass the rum! Pass the rum all around!" Uncle Bill sung and we all cracked up.

"You're pretty when you're laughing too."

"Then I'll make sure to show no emotions to keep you at bay."

"Now that's no fun is it?"

"What have you two been whispering about all night?" Freddie asked.

"He wanted to know-"

"It this is what Christmas is always like here!" Scorpius quickly covered, because he could sense I was blanking.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Can we go play in the snow?" Freddie asked his Dad, obviously done with us.

"Sure! Go play with the muggles if you want! Teach them Quidditch!" He whispered, excitedly.

"George!" Angelina slapped his face. "No you can't Freddie, dear, your Father's just drunk. Don't take advantage of him," she scolded.

"But Mom! Dad said-"

"Your Dad has said some pretty stupid times in his age. Now if you're going to be like this you'd better get off to bed."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Mum agreed. "Kids! Bed!" She pointed upstairs.

Everyone groaned, but Scorpius and I shot upstairs.

Once we were in our room we had a good two minutes until Hugo came, provided he walked in the slow pace that he was sure to climb the stairs in.

I kissed him softly on the lips. "That's for your being a genius." I kissed him again. "And that's for Christmas!" I grabbed all of my things and rushed to claim the bathroom, nearly knocking Albus and Hugo over on the way out. I could see Albus glaring after me, though I was sure he wouldn't care that I had knocked him over.

About a half hour when we were all ready for bed, we climbed in, and went to sleep immediately, too excited about Christmas to talk.

**Sorry, but I think this has to be a shorter chapter, because "tomorrow" is Christmas, and I wanted to leave it on that note. Because something BIG happens on Chrismas...hehehe **


	11. Christmas Gifts, Kisses and Drinks

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! KINDA... :D ENJOY! **

Christmas morning.

I woke up with arms wrapped around me.

"Scorpius?"

"Hey," he answered.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

I smiled. He loved me! Scorpius Malfoy loved me! A Malfoy loves a _Weasley_! "I love you too." And a Weasley loves a _Malfoy_!

"It's snowing."

"Perfect."

"Should we get up?"

"No, let's stay until Albus makes us get up."

"That'll take a while. He and Hugo went downstairs for presents an hour ago."

"Perfect," I repeated.

We lied there for a while.

"Rose! Rose, are you up there?" Aunt Ginny called.

Scorpius scrambled out of bed and into his own, pretending to sleep as I sat up.

"Hi Rose dear, everyone's downstairs, would you like to join them?"

"I'd love to. Merry Christmas, Aunt Ginny."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled and closed the door.

"That was close," I breathed, getting out of bed and crossing the room to my trunk.

"Can you tell me you love me again?" Scorpius asked into my ear, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why? You know it's true."

"But it sounds beautiful coming out of your mouth…"

"I love…" I started. "CHRISTMAS!" I escaped from his grasp and ran out the room and down the stairs, laughing hysterically.

"ROSE!" He screamed, racing after me.

"Can't get me!"

"Rose, you are so dead!" He finally caught up to me and tackled me down at the very end of the long set of staircases.

"What are you two doing?" Uncle Harry asked. We could barely hear him through fits of laughter.

"I s-screamed in his e-ear. T-to wake him up…" I breathed out, still laughing. "Apparently he still likes to sleep in on Christmas." Scorpius snorted.

"Well come into the kitchen, there's a big breakfast ready." He told us, walking away.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Not until you say it."

"Just get off me!"

"Rose…"

"Fine!" I lowered my tone. "I love you."

"You're beautiful," he whispered back, standing up and holding out his hand to help me up.

"FRED!" Roxanne screamed with a face full of snow. She reached down and threw another huge snowball right at him. He ducked, and it his James square in the chest.

All the cousins (and Scorpius) were having a huge snowball fight. Lunch would be soon, so everyone was trying to fit all the shots that they could in before that time came.

There was a thud on my arse, and I turned around to see Scorpius smiling menacingly. I shot another at his face. He ducked and ran around me.

"You can't run, Scorpius Malfoy!" I screamed, jumping onto his back. "You'll have to face me!"

Everyone else had stopped their fights and was watching us. Scorpius was running around, trying to throw me off, but tiring himself out in the process.

That night was Christmas night. As we all sat around the fireplace, Scorpius nudged me and pointed to some Mead one of the adults had left lying around. I nodded and he took one long sip.

"Daddy, can I have some of that?" I pointed to his bottle of Firewhisky.

"Just a bit, Rosie, it's Christmas." He could never say 'no' to me.

I took the bottle, but drank almost the whole thing.

"Rose!" Mum scolded. I shrugged.

"Whoa! That's a rush!" I exclaimed. I could feel the Firewhisky already.

The men started singing again, and I sang along.

I giggled. "You look funny!" I told Scorpius. He laughed too.

"Lighten up, 'Mione, it's Christmas," Uncle Harry told her, handing me his own bottle of Mead. I took a swig, as did Scorpius.

"The whole room is spinning!" I cried.

"Your hair is so soft!" Scorpius responded, playing with my hair.

I giggled, then burped. "More!" I demanded.

"No, that's quite enough. Can't you guys see they're drunk?" Freddie took the bottle that Uncle George had offered me and took a sip.

"Fred!" Angelina cried.

"Sorry Mum. Hey, anyone got any more?"

"All these kids are getting drunk, it's not right," Auntie Weasley said.

"Scorpius is pretty! Pretty pretty pretty!" I sang like a little five year old.

"Rosie! Rosie! Rosie! Rosie should get a rose!" He pointed his wand and presented me with a rose. I fell into his lap and accepted it.

"Thank you, Scorpy!" I presented him with a big wet kiss as thanks for my rose.

"Well that's quite enough!" Dad exclaimed, stumbling over and pulling us apart. "Straight to bed! All drunk children go to bed early!"

We only climbed half of the stairs, but by then we were so bored we hid in a closet.

"Rose! Rose!" A faint yell could be heard later, but we paid no attention.

His hands were all up my back and through my hair.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" I heard Dad scream as the closet door swung open.

**Ooooh. What's Ron going to say? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Review please(: it makes me happy, and it helps Rose and Scorpius get over the raging hangovers that they're bound to have(: hahah**


	12. What If They Were Dating?

**When we last left, Rose and Scorpius were wasted beyond belief and snogging in a broom closet...**

"ROSE WEASLEY!" I heard Dad scream as the closet door swung open.

"Hiya Daddy!" He pulled me away from Scorpius and I fell into his own arms. "You're strong." He growled. "Sorry Daddy." I hiccupped.

"Rose, you have no idea how disappointed we are in you right now." He started to pull me away from the closet and up the stairs. "You'll be sleeping in my old bedroom tonight with your Mother and I. And to think, with a _Malfoy_! How could you Rosie?"

"I love you, Scorpy!" I called back to Scorpius who was getting dragged to the bedroom with Albus.

"ROSE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT FILTHY _PUREBLOOD_ UNDER MY OWN ROOF!"

"Auntie Weasley's roof," I giggled. "I love him, though, Daddy! I LOVE SCORPIUS-What's his last name, Daddy?"

"Give it a rest, Ron. She's not going to remember any of this tomorrow, she doesn't even remember his name. Just yell at her tomorrow," Mum said from the doorway. "And if you want to yell during the hangover, so be it. But keep in mind, this is your entire fault. If you hadn't given her any of that blasted Firewhisky…"

"Don't bring the Firewhisky into this! I didn't know she'd drink the whole thing."

"You guys are loud! I can be loud too!" I exclaimed. "AHHHH!"

"Rose!" Uncle George and Aunt Ginny ran into the room.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Why'd you scream?"

"I wanted to be loud," I answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, which it was!

They both rolled their eyes and left.

"Go to bed, Rose. We'll deal with you in the morning," Dad told me, throwing me my pajamas. "And don't you even think about sneaking out of here tonight. You're sleeping with _us._ And you will for the rest of the trip too."

"Night Night!" I yelled at him and curled up in the bed without even changing.

I woke up with a knife plunging through my skull. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't know what was going on, I just wanted it to end.

"Rose, Rosie?" Someone was pushing me with as much force as getting hit by a car.

I pushed my eyes open. There was no knife. And my Dad was just slightly pushing me on the arm.

"D-"

"Rose!" My ears exploded.

"Shh!" I cried, lifting my lead-heavy arms to cover my ears.

"Breakfast," he whispered.

"No…"

"Yes, come on!"

"I want to stay."

"No, we need to get you a some of that hangover potion so I can yell at you."

"I want to stay."

"Rose!"

"AHHH!"

"I'll scream more if you don't wake up."

"Help…" I squeaked. He pulled the covers off and dragged me out of bed.

"Go!" Dad pushed me out the door and I stumbled down the stairs. Albus, Hugo, Lily and Scorpius were all sitting around the table being served breakfast, the latter was desperately clutching his forehead.

"Hello, Rose dear," Aunt Ginny said, placing a goblet in front of me. "Drink," she instructed. After one sip I spit it all over the table.

"What is that?"

"It'll help, dear, drink up." I gulped it all down, but my head still felt horrible. I looked up desperately. "You have to wait until it spreads through your blood stream. Look at Scorpius, he drank his twenty minutes ago, he's got about ten left."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, clutching his head harder. "It'll get worse first."

"How are you feeling?" I whispered.

"Horrible, you?"

"Same. Bad idea…"

"Defiantly."

"Never again."

"Agreed. But what about your Dad, what's he going to say?"

"Huh? What happened anyway?"

"You guys were shagging in a closet and your Dad caught you," Albus explained.

"He's over reacting. You were just snogging." Lily assured us.

"Ugh," I muttered.

"Dad was pretty mad," Hugo added. "But it's a good thing you were just drunk. I mean, who else were you going to snog, you're related to everyone here."

Scorpius, Albus and I all looked at each other.

"Yeah I know, imagine him if they were _dating_ or something!" Lily said, giggling.

"That'd be hilarious!" Albus added, laughing along with them. "Right guys, don't you think that'd be funny?"

"I don't think it would be funny. I think it would be very stupid of these two considering their backgrounds, and Ron would absolutely kill poor Scorpius here," Aunt Ginny said, handing me my breakfast. I stared at it, and there was a sudden tug at my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom.

When I returned Aunt Ginny was looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything…" I apologized.

"Oh dear, don't be. It's just the hangover."

"Yeah, Scorpius hurled all over his plate. We had just finished cleaning it up when you came down," Albus laughed. Scorpius glared at him. I guess the fact that he had puked was embarrassing to say in front of his girlfriend.

I didn't blame him.

We all continued to sit and eat at the table with my whole body aching like hell, while Scorpius looked as if he'd returned to normal. I only took one small bite, but then felt like I was going to hurl again, so I sat there, waiting for something. Anything.

But then it was all still. Everything was calm. I lifted my hand. My head was fine. So was my stomach. I was even, hungry.

I smiled.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?" Uncle George, who had ventured into the kitchen some time earlier asked.

"Much better thanks. I think it's gone."

"Eat up then," Mum instructed. "Your father wants a word with you."

I slowly and thoughtfully chewed each piece of my eggs and toast until I heard dad's screams.

"ROSE!" So he had found out that I was no longer hung over.

"Yes Daddy?" I squeaked when he entered the kitchen.

"Living room, NOW! You too, Scorpius."

We picked ourselves up and sat ourselves down on the couch, ready for punishment.

"You may think that you aren't going to get a severe punishment because you went to bed unharmed last night," he started. "That was only because you were _drunk_ and wouldn't remember anything I said!

"Never in my life have I seen something so horrible as to two kids getting drunk on Christmas, surrounded by their loving family! Especially not when they're a guest in this house!" He directed at Scorpius. "Rose, when you and Albus became friends with this _Malfoy_, I overlooked it, because I knew that you knew I never wanted anything else farther to come out of it. But _this_, last night, I am just speechless! To go and kiss him right under our noses-"

"Snog," Albus corrected from the doorway.

"Get out," Dad snarled, and Albus quickly ran away,

"This is just horrible. And do you remember what you screamed at him, Rose?"

"No…" I said, scared out of my wits.

"You told him you fucking loved him!"

"Ron!" Mum screamed.

"It's not like she hasn't heard it before. And right now, with this situation, it's a good time to use it! SHE FUCKING SNOGGED SCORPIUS FUCKING MALFOY! Have you forgotten who his father is?"

"Ron, look, I know that Draco hasn't been the nicest person alive, but he's changed, and little Scorpius here isn't Draco."

"He got drunk in my house then snogged my daughter! That's worse than his father!"

"But perhaps-"

"We'll be writing to your parents about this. And Rose you're grounded for the rest of the holiday. That means no leaving your room except for meals. Scorpius, if we can get in touch with your parents, you'll be going home."

"Uh, Dad?" I asked. "Where am I going to be sleeping? Surely you wouldn't want me with you and Mom every night, and all day…"

"You'll be with Lily and Roxie. There's no way you'll be in the same room as _him_ at all!"

I nodded.

"Now go to your rooms! Rose, pack up your trunk to be going to the other room."

"Yes, Daddy," I agreed, as we trudged up the stairs.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. It was a horrible plan. We should have just stuck with keeping everything a secret. I take full responsibility."

"No, Scorpius. I didn't have to agree. I knew there would be consequences and that we'd have to take them. I just didn't really think about that then…"

"I love you, Rose. You're absolutely perfect."

I packed my things and moved them into Lily's room downstairs. Then I rejoined Scorpius in my Mom's old room.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this," I told him.

"Come here," he pulled me into a big hug, just as Albus burst in.

"You're needed downstairs, Rosie. More chores or something for last night…"

I groaned and trudged down.

**So tell me what you think(: Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Time Drags When You're Not With Scorpius

**It's come to my attention that I've been saying defiantly instead of definately, I apologize for that, it's just me not spelling it right. SORRY! *sheepish grin* (: **

**Also, if you haven't been able to realize how time goes by, I apoligize for that, I wrote this on word and put a few spaces in between, but FanFiction doesn't keep that, sorry :(**

**There won't be much going on in this chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hey," Scorpius said from the door to the living room.

"Scorp?"

He sat down next to me. "What's up?"

"I'm listening to the radio. Trying for anything interesting…"

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"The fire looks nice," We both glanced over. The last of the flames were dying down, spurting sparks everywhere.

"Yeah," I agreed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You tired?"

"Totally, I had to wait until everyone was asleep just to sneak down here."

"Same." He played with my hair as a rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Rosie."

I smiled.

I was getting really tired now, and I could tell Scorpius was too. We lied there for a little longer, and eventually fell asleep.

"What are you doing?" Albus exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. "A day after you were caught snogging and drunk? How careless are you? You're both pretty damn lucky that I'm the first one up today.

"Breakfast!" Mum screamed coming down the stairs.

"Oh, shit!" Scorpius and I both scrambled up, standing face to face with Albus as if in an argument. My back and neck hurt like hell from sleeping on the couch all night.

"Morning kids," Mum greeted, coming through to the kitchen. "Want any breakfast?" She called behind her.

"Yum!" Albus said, racing in. To seem inconspicuous we had to follow.

"How did you all sleep?"

"Great."

"Fine."

"Great," We all answered.

"But Hugo kept snoring. Really annoying," Albus said. Obviously he was the one that had said 'fine.'

"Well that's okay, you'll be back at Hogwarts soon."

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm still going to have to put up with Scorp."

"Oh, don't be so mean."

"Yeah Albus, don't be so mean," I echoed.

He glared at me, and I smiled triumphantly. We both knew we weren't talking about snoring.

The rest of the break dragged by. Scorpius' parents were still in France so he stayed with us, but we were both under watchful eye. Needless to say I couldn't wait to get back to school where we were free to sneak around together.

It was a relief to be back on the Hogwarts express. Scorpius and I found an empty compartment, easily ditching the rest of the family.

"That was a nice holiday," he said when we sat down.

"Yeah right."

"Up to Christmas night it was. Your family's great."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yeah. You're all so close, and the guys are all protective of you."

"That's just the way we are, always have been."

"It's sweet. A nice change from my small family."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"You know it is. Pureblood mania is in the air.

"But Rose, you and I both know that we didn't need a private compartment to discuss our families."

"I know," I agreed, and he pulled me closer.

"We're freakin' on the train! We're not even back at school yet!" Albus exclaimed. "And I thought I'd be able to spend some time with my friends…" he muttered, walking away. I just shrugged and smiled a bit at his pain.

I still couldn't believe that over the holiday we hadn't been given completely away at all.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be back at Hogwarts, so there'll be more going on! :D**


	14. The Big Bad Slytherins

**I've been excited for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it too!(:**

Today was the day. Quidditch. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

I awoke with an anxious stomach. Which meant Scorpius must be feeling 10 times worse.

But for me, either team I cheered for, people in the other house would be mad at me. Albus and I were the only ones in my family not in Gryffindor, but Albus and most importantly, Scorpius were Slytherins.

The great hall was bursting with chatter at breakfast.

"Hey guys," I sat down next to Scorpius and Albus at the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"What? I sit here all the time. Anyway, you watching the match with me?"

"Duh, who else would I watch it with? Lily? Ooh! There's Tyler! And Sean!" He mocked in a fake high-pitched voice.

"Good luck, Scorpius," I said, smiling.

"Thanks Rosie. How's your morning?"

"Fine, you?"

"Nerves."

"It's okay love, you'll get over 'em once you get on the field." I smiled at him, and he nodded in agreement.

"So I'll meet you by the entrance to the pitch?" I looked over Scorpius to Albus.

"Sure."

"Great, see you there," I said, standing up and returning to my own table.

Scorpius was walking down to the pitch alone. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the edge of the forbidden Forrest.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" He exclaimed. "GET THE-Rose! Oh, sorry about that…" He said, calming down. "I didn't know it was you."

"I-I just wanted to wish you luck," I stuttered, still scared.

"Thanks babe."

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So who'd you think I was anyway?" I asked as we emerged and continued the journey to the pitch.

"Oh I thought you might be some Gryffindor trying to sabotage the game."

"That sounds more like something a Slytherin would do.

He shrugged.

"Whatever, have a good game!" I told him, rushing off to meet Albus.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hi Al, what's up?"

"Nothing since breakfast. Who d'ya thinks gonna' win?"

"You know I have full faith in Scorpius," I told him, he rolled his eyes.

The whistle blew and both teams kicked off the ground. Scorpius flew up, immediately circling the skies waiting for the snitch to be released. I smiled at his persistency.

"You sicken me," I heard Albus say from far away. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Have you seen your face? You look so freakin' lovesick, it's gross," I rolled my eyes.

Scorpius flew by and waved at us, giving me a huge smile. Albus faked a gag.

"AND THAT'S A POINT TO SLYTHERIN!" Fred's friend who was announcing screamed. "AND FINCH TAKES THE QUAFFLE! THROWS IT TO CRAIG FLYING AT THE;STOLEN BY POTTER! THROWN TO CAROLINE GEORGE, WHOM I MIGHT ADD IS MY GIRL-" he stopped mid-sentence as Professor Longbottom was staring menacingly at him. "Sorry. Anyway, OH, NASTY BLUDGER TO THE ARM! YOU BLOODY FREAKIN'-"

"Sorry everybody," Neville's voice boomed through the stadium. "Anyway, Slytherin takes the Quaffle, Fred Weasley shoots a bludger to him, hits the back of his broom, and Gryffindor gets the Quaffle. They score! James Potter takes the Quaffle and scores again! That's 20-10 Gryffindor in the lead. The Gryffindor team is doing a victory lap. It seems as if Murphy has seen the snitch near the Slytherin goal posts. He is rushing over. But what is Mr. Malfoy doing? He's diving down to the bottom of the pitch. Murphy dives after him, but Malfoy is miles ahead. And Malfoy has the snitch in hand!"

When Scorpius caught the snitch I felt my heart leap. I almost leapt down to him.

But I didn't. I rushed out of the stands and gave him a huge hug when he landed.

I almost kissed him but he stopped me. "Rose. Rose," he warned, pulling me off. Slytherins surrounded us.

"Scorp, mate! Great job!" Albus slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, nice catch!" Blake Zabini, another of Scorpius' friends agreed, landing himself. He was a chaser for their team.

"Let's go celebrate!" Scorpius exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Albus' shoulders and mine and leading the way to their common room.

All day everyone was dancing, chanting, singing and all surrounding Scorpius, who was standing with me in the middle, protecting me from what he called the "evil Slytherins", which was also our story.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit! See you all in a half-hour!" Scorpius yelled though it didn't seem as if anybody heard him. We pushed our way through the ever-growing crowd to the entrance to the dorm rooms.

"That was an amazing catch," I told him once in the safety of the dorm room.

"It was wasn't it," He agreed, placing his lips lightly on mine. I pulled away.

"Great modesty!" I joked.

"I'm a Malfoy, what can I say?"

"You can say-"

"Shh, Rose, just enjoy it. We're alone," he whispered, taking my hand and pulling me onto his bed. I sat on his lap, with my legs wrapped around his waist, facing him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed. "See that's what being modest is," I answered back.

"Bitch," he muttered, kissing me yet again. We sat there for a little while until we heard the door slam open.

"Merlin, mate! I sleep in here!" Albus exclaimed.

"So?"

"I'll forever have the image of you and my cousin snogging when I walk past your bed!"

"So? We're sexy," He smirked and I lightly slapped his arm.

"Modest much?" I muttered. He smirked at me too.

"Come on, mate, everyone's wondering where their seeker hero is," He said.

I unwrapped my legs and stood up leaving Scorpius to do the same.

After smoothing down my hair and skirt I looked up at Scorp. "How do I look?"

"Way too amazing…" He leaned down to my tiny height again, but Albus stuck his hand in front of my lips. Scorpius quickly pulled back.

"Bloody hell!"

"Let's go! Even if you do both look like you're freshly out of a snogging session!"

I looked at him seriously and he rolled his eyes.

Back in the common room the party was still going strong. Scorpius and I hung out in the corner, his need to gloat about the win had gone down.

"Sure Blake, that'd be great!" I heard Albus yell. Soon Blake Zabini was making his way over to us.

"Hey Rose. Hey Scorp."

"Hey Blake," We both responded.

"So um, Rose. I-I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Reviews please! :D **


	15. Malfoy or Zabini? Love or Lust?

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"So um, Rose. I-I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Oh, uh," I could feel Scorpius tense. I glanced at his face. He gave a slight nod. I was sure it was because he wanted to be inconspicuous. But it still hurt.

"S-sure…I guess…"

"Great! See you then!"

"Is it just me, or did you just get a boyfriend right in the presence of your real boyfriend?" Scorpius said into my ear, because the music was so loud I never would have heard it otherwise, and nobody else would hear it anyway.

"I think I did!" I responded, giggling slightly.

His face was stony, obviously no time for joking.

"Oh, you know I'd never do that to you!" I said. "I love you and I promise, no shagging. I just can't promise anything about the snogging…"

His eyes widened.

"KIDDING! Merlin, I promise I won't snog him! I might just peck him on the cheek so he doesn't get suspicious, but that's it!"

He nodded slightly and looked on at the rest of the crowd that was (finally) starting to thin.

"Dormitory?" He suggested.

"What if Blake shows up?"

"You don't actually care about that bloody bloke, do you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine, we'll just stay here."

"Um, well I actually think I should be getting back to my common room…It's getting pretty late, curfew's soon…"

"Alright, I'll walk you."

"Okay," I agreed, smiling.

On Monday Albus passed me a note in Potions and jerked his head towards Scorpius who was glaring at us.

_Al, did you seriously egg Blake on about asking Rose out? I thought you were on our side! Now she's probably going to fall for him, and snog him, and shag him, and she's my Rosie! You can't just go getting other guys to ask my Rosie out!_

I was about to show the note to Albus when he passed me another one.

_Idiot, you were supposed to read that, not Rose!_

This one I passed back to Albus and his face went a nasty shade of bright red when he read it. Scorpius continued glaring.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Don't you trust me, Scorpius? I can't believe you think that I would fall for filth like Zabini! I guess you don't know me at all, and that what this whole relationship is supposed to be about!_

This time Albus read it before passing it on.

"Is that really how you feel? Like that he's being over-possessive and not trusting you? Because he's just worried. He loves you too much Rose, he's scared of losing you, and now there's this new threat…" he rambled.

"It's okay, Al, this is between Scorpius and I."

"Look Rosie, you don't understand us guys, we get really jealous when someone threatens our girl."

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid, you should trust your girl."

"We can't help it. We're stupid."

I rolled my eyes again. I was about to say something but the bell rang. Al and I started walking out, but Scorpius caught up.

"Why'd you do that anyway? Get Zabini to ask her out?" As if to prove his point, Blake walked by, giving me a little wave and a smile.

"Come on, you know I love messing with you two," He smirked, and Scorpius ran up to Blake.

"Why'd you ask Rose out?" He demanded. Al and I stopped short.

"What?"

"Rose. You asked her out, _why_?"

"Well, someone seems a bit jealous. Never thought you'd be one to fancy a Weasley."

"She's my best friend, idiot! Of course I'd get defensive if you were planning to hurt her!"

"Whoa, I'm hurt! I thought I was your best friend!"

"Just why?"

"I don't know, she's hot. And she's always hanging out with you and Albus, so I figured she liked Slytherin guys, thought our "evil vibes" were attracting to her."

"She only hangs out with us cause Al's her cousin."

"Whatever mate, she's still hot," he said, strolling back up the corridor.

Scorpius returned to us wearing a look of disgust.

"That was way too obvious, mate," Albus told him.

"What?"

"That you're jealous! WAY too obvious!"

"Whatever," he blew him off as we entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"You guys are pathetic," I told them, returning to my own Ravenclaw table to sit with my girlfriends.

"Do you think Scorpius is hot, Rose? I mean, probably not, you've been best friends since forever, but we need someone on the inside. I might ask him out," My friend, Carolyn Wars, said.

"I guess…" I shrugged off the question. Of course Scorpius was hot. He was beautiful. He was the most amazing creature on the planet. Wait a minute, did she say she was going to ask him out? This was going way too far. "Wait, what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah! Do you think he'd say yes?"

"Uhh…"

"Merlin, Rose! Do you like him?"

"No! No, of course not! It's just, he's really shallow." Total lie, around me he could be really deep. I wouldn't be surprised if he started writing poetry. "And he's not modest either, he likes to show off. And he's not really your type, he's more…" I couldn't think for any word other than 'me.'

"Well who do you like then?" She asked, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I don't know. Blake Zabini asked me out, so I think I'm technically going out with him…"

"Ooh! He's hot too!"

"What is with you and all these Slytherins?"

"What's with _you_ and all these Slytherins! They're the hottest guys in the school!"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, of course it was true. Well, half-true. Scorpius was the hottest guy in the school, but the rest?

The weekend seemed to come quickly and before I knew it I was waiting in the bitter cold for Blake. Albus and Scorpius were waiting with me, but they both seemed distant.

"There he is…" Scorpius said, eyeing me sadly. "You sure about this, you can always turn him down, hang with Al and I. Maybe even ditch Al if you know what I mean…" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, that would be too suspicious. I'm sorry." I pulled my cloak tighter around me in the whipping wind.

Scorpius unwrapped his Slytherin scarf and handed it to me.

"No thanks," I said, jerking my head slightly to the ever approaching Blake.

"Rose, please, you're going to freeze and I'm going to blame myself."

"Scorpius, no!" I insisted as Blake finally arrived.

"Hello all."

"Hi Blake," I said.

"Should we be off?" He asked. I nodded and we started down the long road to Hogsmeade.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this, Rose."

"What else could I say?"

"You could've said no."

"And disappoint you? No way, I mean, I know I'm perfect, but I'm not mean…" I smiled.

"Modest much?" I chuckled, I guess I'd taken a page out of Scorpius book. "You remind me of Scorp," he told me, reading my mind. "It's no surprise you're best friends, you both remind me of the other on a daily basis."

"Why, because Scorp is so devilishly beautiful with his long red hair and beautiful brown eyes?" I asked, laughing. It was true though, he was beautiful.

"Oh yeah, totally," He laughed along with me.

"Wow Rose, we're really good together," he told me.

"Oh, totally," I agreed, a hint of sarcasm there, that I hoped he'd picked up.

I settled down at a table in the three broomsticks while he fetched us some butterbeer.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius said, sliding in next to me.

"Oh, hey!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't miss me?"

"'Course I did."

"Good. Hey, what were you and Zabini laughing about on the way here?"

"Oh, uh, well…"

"What Rosie, you can tell me."

"Well he was telling me how great I was, so I was all "Yeah, I'm so great!' and he's all, 'You're just like Scorp' so I said 'Yeah, cause he's totally beautiful!' Nothing really, I don't think he likes you much though, he was getting a kick out of making fun of you. It's okay for me, I'm, well you know," Just in case anyone was listening in. "But he just seemed cruel about it."

"Oh, Zabini's always been that way, it's no but deal!"

"Hey Scorp!" He said, from the edge of the table. "What're you doing?"

"Just trying to steal your girl," he said, a devilish smile playing on his face. He already had me.

"Never going to happen. I mean, Rose, and _you_? Absurd! Aren't you like, family enemies or something?"

He growled and Blake sat down.

"Scorp," I warned him, and he stood up and walked back over to the table he was sharing with Albus.

I pulled out one of Uncle George's new extenable ears with the dissilusion charm and put it into my ear, and over near Scorpius and Albus.

"Look at them. Rosie sitting with Zabini, it's disgusting."

"Calm down, mate. You were crying about it the whole way here, I don't want to hear you brooding about your girlfriend-" Albus stopped talking.

His eyes were staring at the door. Immediately, Scorpius' and my eyes followed. Alicia was at the door, laughing with her other Gryffindor friends. "She's so beautiful…" Al muttered. I pulled the ear back in again. As much as I wanted to hear Scorpius' amazing voice, I didn't want to hear my cousin going on like a lovesick puppy.

"Rose?" Blake asked.

"What?" I snapped back into reality.

"Whoa, it was like you were in a whole other conversation there…"

"Yeah…"

"So I asked you if you'd like to go out again."

"Don't you think we should finish our first date before we discuss our second? I've heard it's bad luck."

The rest of the time in the Three Broomsticks I spent trying to find really annoying traits that I could bring up when I broke up with him.

He did seem to be going pretty fast.

I'm sorry, I have to go meet up with some friends," I lied after roaming the streets for a bit. "It is two o'clock, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it's two ten."

"Bloody hell! I'm late!" I said, panicking. "Thanks, this has been a lot of fun," I told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. I'd have to break up with him some other time.

But he didn't stop there. He grabbed my chin and forced his lips onto mine, holding my arse firmly with his other hand. I pushed his chest with all my might, and I finally got his tongue from its previous inhabitance down my throat.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Rose…"

"What was that?"

"Rose…"

"It's the freakin' first date and you find the need to snog me in front of the whole school? You're going a bit too fast for me, Zabini!" I screeched, turning on my heel and bumping straight into Albus.

"Hey, Rosie…"

"Fine then, Weasley! I never much liked you anyway, just would have been nice to say I shagged a Ravenclaw, they are the freakin' smartest aren't they?" He shot back, stalking back up towards the school.

"Where's Scorpius?" I asked Al, who was wearing an expression of shock.

He didn't move. I stepped back and looked behind him.

Sure enough, there was Scorpius, his eyes full of shock, hurt, anger. I held his gaze for a minute until he looked away.

I took a step closer.

He took a step back.

"Scorp?" I asked.

His eyes filled with disgust.

"Scorpius!" I ran forward and clutched his chest so hard I thought my arms were going to break off. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't me! It was him! I just kissed him on the cheek and then-" I stopped, taking the first breath in what felt like my whole entire life. "And he was suddenly kissing me, and I was just going to see you anyway!" I cried a muffled cry into his chest.

"Rose?" He asked, his voice was hurt.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"I know!" I cried even harder. "Albus is a right foul git! I never want to speak to him again! You probably hate me right now and-"

"Stop panicking, for Merlin's sake if I hated you right now do you think you'd still be hugging me?"

I looked up with big, brown, hopeful eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, pouting.

He glared at me for doing that.

"Let's get you up to the castle. Poor thing, having to deal with such a break-up," he said loudly to the one or two eyes still watching us.

"I knew it! I knew you would still love me!" I cried, relieved.

"Oh you did, did you? Is that why you were rambling on about all that nonsense?"

"Okay, so I wasn't sure…"

"How could you not be?"

"So you're not mad?" His arm was around my shoulders now.

"No. More like a fiery rage of jealousy. And I'm coming to my senses."

"I love you."

"I know, Rosie. I know."

**Awww(: The stories wrapping up, and there's something BIG coming, but I've started working on a sequel, so if you guys like it, REVIEW! :D**


	16. The Broom Cupboard

**Sorry I've been gone guys, I've been busy with school work and what not! But here I am, and there's a whole new problem here! **

"Rose, can you help me with my Potions essay tonight?" Albus asked on our way to dinner.

"No, sorry, I'm going to be with Scorpius…"

"Where? An empty broom cupboard?"

"Uhhh…" I bit my bottom lip. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"You are such a little-"

"Hey guys!" Scorpius bounded up next to us just as I punched Albus in the arm.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"He was just about to call me a-"

"No I wasn't! And it wasn't as if it isn't true! I mean, you're going to have a pretty decent shag off in a broom cupboard tonight!"

I punched him again while Scorpius said, "No mate, if we wanted a good shag we'd go to the room of requirement."

"So you've found it?"

"I really needed the loo once. And then another time I needed to get away from that blasted Arabella-" I scowled at his ex-girlfriend/stalkers name. "And there it was. So I figured…"

"You haven't taken my cousin there have you? Because then I'd have to kill you."

"Not yet, mate."

"_Yet_?"

"He's joking, Al! Merlin…" I rolled my eyes and sat down with them at the Slyterin table for dinner, ignoring the nasty stares from some. A few shrugged it off because I sat there a lot and even hung out in their common room sometimes, but the really arrogant ones got annoyed.

Later that night, I snuck out of Ravenclaw tower and made my way down to the great hall where I was meeting Scorpius. From there we walked together to our special cupboard. It was the only alone time we had during school hours away from prying eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too, babe."

"So I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"How cute do think Craig McClennan is? Because seriously-"

"ROSE!"

I cracked up and sprinted down the hall.

"You-" He dropped the tone of his voice since we were running around the halls after hours, but caught up with me and dragged me into the closet. "What the bloody hell-"

"Shh. You can't take a joke either…" I told him, crushing my lips against his.

It felt absolutely perfect. As if the world had stopped and it was just us and nothing else needed to happen, I just needed to be with Scorpius and he needed to be with me. He backed me up against the wall and kissed me harder and harder. I removed his shirt, running my hands down his smooth, cold, bare chest.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Obvious I'd find _you_ in a closet with some unlucky girl. She drunk again?" I heard a Potters' voice from the door to the closet. We both froze. It wasn't Al.

Scorpius slowly turned around, masking me from view.

"Who is it this time, Malfoy?"

"Uh…No one. So uh, you mind leaving us alone then?"

"Not so fast, big-shot. Who is she?"

"Some random Slytherin."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear, Potter! See, this is her tie!" He grabbed his own tie from the floor.

"Right…I totally believe you. I want to know her _name _though," He pushed past Scorpius to reveal…

**Ooh Cliffhanger! so i'll be back online a lot more now, get ready! :D**


	17. Finding the Room of Requirement

**So we left off with James interrogating Scorpius about who he was kissing in a broom cupboard. **

"Right…I totally believe you. I want to know her _name _though," He pushed past Scorpius to reveal…

Me.

Stunned. Horrified. Humiliated.

"ROSE?" His face drew a blank.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin that's always hanging out with the Slytherins?" Some girl asked from the door. The girl James had been here to snog.

I glared at her.

"That's it! Family meeting, NOW!" He exclaimed, pulling me out.

"You too, Malfoy! Get your fucking shirt on!" He exclaimed, dragging us both up the corridors to the Gryffindor tower. "Wait here," he instructed, going in to get Hugo, Fred, Roxanne and Lily. I was so totally screwed.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, coming to the portrait hole.

"You too, Lucy. You're part of the family family," James said, emerging again with four very confused relatives. They didn't gasp when they saw Scorpius with his shirt half-on, half-off, they really didn't do anything but follow James up to the seventh floor.

"Go get Albus," James snapped at Scorpius.

"No way!"

"Rose, you probably know their password, go get him!"

"I don't think so."

"You two are so fucking annoying," he said, stalking off down the corridor dragging Scorpius by the collar after instructing Hugo on what to think when walking by the blank wall where the room of requirement was.

He pushed open the doors to reveal several arm chairs and couches with the Weasley crest on back wall. There was a fireplace with a full pouch of floo powder and a large open window for owls. Everything was draped in rich gold's and scarlets, like I'd heard the Gryffindor tower looks like.

"So what happened?" Hugo asked, plopping down on the armchair. Everyone else did the same, desperate to rest their eyes. Everyone except me. I was wide awake.

"James and I-"

"Oh shut up will you?" I snapped at his girlfriend or whatever the bimbo was.

"They're going to know in a few minutes anyway."

"That doesn't mean you should tell them even earlier."

"Why are you here? James said this was a _family_ meeting!" Hugo defended. Probably the last time he would ever defend me.

"But James-"

"Shut it, why don't you just get your dumb, pretty little arse out of here?" Fred groaned, hoping that would make her leave and everyone shut up so he could finally get to sleep.

"FINE! But if your brother-"

"Cousin," Fred said, sounding like he didn't care.

"Hates you tomorrow because I won't say anything to him, at _all_, then he'll just blame you!" She exclaimed. Like anyone cared about her, not even James.

We all sat on the couches in silence once she was gone, that is until five minutes later when James returned with a very annoyed Scorpius and a very sleepy and annoyed Albus.

"Hey Al," Everyone greeted as he and Scorpius sat on either side of me on the huge couch. Albus turned to me and raised his eyebrows. I nodded twice.

"First things first, I'd like to tell you all about what I just witnessed in a broom cupboard on the second floor."

"What were you doing-"

"Shut up, Fred. The point is, I found _these two_, he pointed threatingly at us, snogging their guts out, and with the Slytherin pureblood shirtless."

Everyone but Albus gasped. He then tried to mask it with a very fake one, but I think everyone believed it because they were so shocked. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Impossible!

But true…

"My own best friends! Albus exclaimed. "James, do you mind if I speak to the bloody freaks alone for a minute?"

"Yes, Albus, I mind," James snapped. "Do you know how incredibly wrong it is to be caught in a broom cupboard with a _Malfoy_?"

"You were going in to snog too!" I retorted.

"At least Belinda-"

"Wasn't her name Bethany?"

"Whatever. At least it wasn't a Malfoy!"

"Well at least I was snogging someone I actually care about rather than some random Hufflepuff!"

"Care about?" James exclaimed.

I knew I had blown it. I was already in tears now, and he had just started yelling.

"Uh, well, yeah. We're best friends…?" I said almost in a question.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long?" James repeated more forcefully.

"I believe that is private information."

"Goddammit, when did you fucking-"

"Seven months ago Wednesday," Scorpius told him.

"OVER CHRISTMAS? So you got drunk on purpose?"

"Maybe…"

"ROSE-"

I cried even harder and Scorpius wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a close hug.

"Can't you just live with the fact that they're in love and get over it?" Albus exclaimed. If I wasn't so hysterical I would have been proud that he'd finally stood up to his older brother.

"You're in love with a _MALFOY_?" Hugo exclaimed. "Oooh, Dad's not going to like this at all…"

"Do you all really have to tell him? Why can't you be nice like Albus?"

"Albus? Albus knew this whole time?"

"No! Only half the time…"

"And he didn't tell us?"

"Because he understood that we'd have to keep it a secret!"

"And it's sexier…" I heard Scorpius mutter so that no one but Albus and I could hear.

"This is the sickest thing that has ever happened in our whole family's history!" Lily exclaimed.

"We're calling your father. _Right now_."

"No! Guys, please, look at me and tell me, is this really what you want to do?" I begged putting on my best pout. Scorpius fidgeted next to me.

"You know that never works, Rose. Your Father's getting a call!"

"It's the middle of the night!"

"Rose, I really don't care what bloody time it is! Your Father needs to know!"

"He'll come and take me out of Hogwarts! Is that really what you want?

"Besides, we were both prefects, it's not like we were really breaking any rules! We were patrolling! Unlike _you_!" James scowled. Everyone knew he never liked being reminded that he hadn't been made a prefect. No surprise there though, he was always getting in trouble for playing pranks.

"Belinda is!"

Scorpius coughed something that sounded dangerously like _Bethany_.

"Bless you," Albus said, laughing along.

"SHUT UP!" James screamed, throwing Floo into the fire and sticking his head in.

A few minutes later he pulled his head out, and my Fathers face was in the flames.

"Hello everybody? What's all the commotion? How are you Rosie? Hugo?" He said smiling brightly. Obviously he hadn't been told yet.

"Uncle Ron. We called you to inform of some very serious news."

"NO!" I exclaimed. This was my last chance. "James please, if you love me you won't tell him! I'll hate you forever James!"

"Uncle Ron-"

**Another clifhangerrrrr(: I really want to get people reading this again, so I think I'm going to do that a lot(:**


	18. Fight to Keep It Alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Uncle Ron-"

"Listen to her, mate! She's begging you! You can't just do this for all the sanity in the world!"

"But this is insane!"

"What's going on here?" Dad exclaimed.

"It may be, but I don't care!" I cried.

"You should care!"

"But I don't! If you had a heart you'd realize I like it this way!"

"Fine! If you want to be this insane sick little girl I won't tell Uncle Ron about you and Scorp!" He cried back. "Sorry Uncle Ro-" He had started to extinguish the flames, but then he saw my Dad's face. Bright green. Glowing green that spread all the way to his ears. If I'd been talking to him in person it would have been bright red.

"ROSE!" He exclaimed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Nothing Daddy."

"That didn't sound like nothing!"

"Well, James may have found Scorpius and I snogging in a cupboard…" I mumbled. He never would have been able to hear that.

"WHAT?" Okay, I was wrong. "Where's Scorpius?"

"Right here, sir," He showed his face to the fire for the first time.

His face turned even redder with anger. He couldn't even speak.

"Why is his shirt undone?"

"Daddy stop! We love each other and want to be together and you can't stop us!"

"You love each other! Malfoy's don't even know the word love!"

"I'm not a miniature of my Father!" Scorpius exclaimed. "You may have been enemies with him, but why does that have anything to do with me?"

"Because you were fucking snogging my baby girl!"

"I think she's old enough to make her own decisions!"

"She's not! She's only sixteen!"

"Weren't you in love with that Lavender when you were sixteen?" I retorted.

"No, I loved your Mother!"

Everyone gasped.

"And Mom loved you two, so how is this any different?" I cried.

"He's a Malfoy," Dad sneered.

"Well you were a pureblood and Mom was a Muggle-born! You still loved each other!"

"But we didn't go around snogging in cupboards!"

"Because you were doing that with the Lavender girl!"

"That doesn't mean that-" I stopped listening as Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"Please Mr. Weasley, just listen to her."

He blew Scorpius off. "Get your filthy pureblood hands off my daughter or so help me I will come through this fire and pull you off.

"No Daddy!" I cried, clutching tighter.

"Uncle Ron, believe me. If you saw the way that these two look at each other-"

"Albus…" Hugo warned, seeing Dad's face getting greener and greener.

"But-"

"Just shut up. If-"

"No, Lily. Can't everyone just be quiet?"

"Rose? I-I think you should have confided in an adult about this, maybe they could have backed you up." Lucy, who had so far been silent (like always), finally spoke.

"No Lucy. He wouldn't have understood."

"I think-"

"No!" I insisted, crying further.

"Rose. How could you do this to your family?" James asked me. "Right Uncle Ron?"

But Dad was gone. Vanished from the fire.

"He hates me!" I cried, turning again into Scorpius' chest.

"No, no he doesn't," He soothed, rubbing my hair. "He loves you. He's just-"

"Scorp, you don't know him. He hates her, mate," Albus told him.

"Rosie, I am _so_ sorry," He told me, pulling my face away and wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Maybe if I-I went a-away, then that would be better…" He pulled me off and started walking to the door.

It took me a minute for my mind to process what he was saying.

"What? Scorpius! No!" I cried, desperately running after him. He left the room, but I didn't stop there. I pretty much tackled him at the end of the corridor. "I need you!" I begged.

"But Rose-"

"Please! We'll tell him we broke up! We'll tell all of _them_ that we broke up! But Scorpius, _please_, you can't leave me like this! You just can't! I love you!"

"I love you too Rose, but you love your family. And I know this isn't what you want."

"_Please_!"

**If i get a lot of reviews, I update faster! :D**


	19. Returning to the Room of Requirement

**So i officially know that this story is coming to an end :( after this chapter, there will be two more, and then, eventually i'll post the sequel, which i am still working on. **

"I love you too Rose, but you love your family. And I know this isn't what you want."

"_Please_!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just say that you'll be mine! That you won't leave me! If you do then I'll probably just-"

"Rose, stop." He pushed a finger to my lips because neither of us wanted to imagine living without the other.

"Scorp?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a little pout.

He captured it in a breath-taking kiss. "Come on," he whispered, taking my hand and rushing us down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know! Maybe we'll leave. Fly away, live in the country!"

I stopped. "Scorpius, I can't _leave_. I can't just ditch school!"

"But-"

"Until the end of the year? Please, it's April."

"Fine Rosie, for you."

"They're coming!" I heard footsteps down the hall.

"Sit against the wall, and cry," he instructed, hiding in a nearby cupboard.

"What?"

"DO IT!" He hissed through the door. I did as I told, just seconds before they turned the corner.

"Rosie!" Roxanne exclaimed, running over. "What happened?"

"He dumped me! All because of you lot! Especially _you_!" I pointed a threatening finger at James. "How could you?"

"It was for the best…"

"She was happy! Staying with him was for the best! You should have seen them together!"

"I saw a damn enough of that!" James screamed at his younger brother. "She'll get over it in time."

"You heartless sod," I muttered.

"Come on, we'll take you back to your common room," Lily suggested.

"No," I insisted. "I want to stay here."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'll find my way back, I've been here for six years, haven't I?"

"Feel better," Lucy told me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Thanks," I smiled at all of them. "I love you guys."

"See, she can love things that aren't insane," Albus said, scowling.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner Scorpius reappeared.

"Come on," he pulled me in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked, giggling.

"The room of requirement!" He answered.

My mind flashed back to earlier today.

"_No I wasn't! And it wasn't as if it isn't true! I mean, you're going to have a pretty decent shag off in a broom cupboard tonight!" _

_ I punched him again while Scorpius said, "No mate, if we wanted a good shag we'd go to the room of requirement."_

He walked by three times, but this time it opened up it a new universe.. There were no windows, just blank walls. There was a roaring fire, but no floo powder. One couch was still there and in the corner was a giant bed.

"I love you," Scorpius whispered, pulling me close and placing his face in my hair. "Forever."

"And no bloody family will stop us," I replied, kissing him softly.

"You ready?"

"Defiantly," I agreed.


	20. One Damn Sad Train Ride

**This is the last chapter, and then there's an epilogue. :( I'm working on a sequel, but I don't know when it'll be up. What I do know is that it's not going to be as long.**

"Take a last look at it," I told him.

"Yep."

"Last time."

"I'm sorry."

"No, we have to," I insisted, tears brimming at the edges of my eyes. "Let's go," We hopped aboard the back of the train and found an empty compartment for our stuff.

"Look, I think we should tell Albus…"

"Yes, we defiantly should," I agreed, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor because it didn't matter who saw us together now.

He was sitting playing Exploding Snap with a couple of other Slytherins.

"Hey, Al? Can I talk to you?" I asked. Scorpius stayed out of sight for the moment. "Alone?"

"Sure. Guys, you mind?"

"Uh, yeah, we do."

"Please, it's really important?" I asked.

"Hey, scram," Scorpius snapped, following me into the compartment.

"Scorp, what's up? And what're you doing with her?" He knew (well thought he knew) that we'd both been injured severely by the "break-up" and never really hung out (in public) anymore.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," He said, taking my hand.

"Please don't get mad or make any rash decisions. Or beg us not to," I added.

"But Rosie and I aren't coming back next year…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, uh. Well, you know when I ran out and she followed me? Two months ago, in the room of requirement. I-I didn't break up with her. We were going to leave, but we decided to stay until the end of the year."

"Albus, please. We know you of all people would understand. You know how much we love each other…"

"This whole time?"

"We're sorry, Albus."

"But-"

"Look. Once we leave, we're going to need you to explain to everyone why," I told him. "Can you-"

"WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING?"

"As so-as soon as we get off the train…"

"Bloody hell, Rose! You're just taking off?"

"Sorry, mate."

"You can't go Rose! You're part of the family! We all love you!"

"Obviously not enough if you all couldn't see that I was happy and want to keep it that way!"

"I could!"

"I know that! But that doesn't make a difference! Do you want to come with us? By all means, do that! But you're going to need to put up with the snogging, shagging and the fact that we're never going back to Hogwarts!"

"Shagging?"

I looked at Scorpius and bit my lip.

"Uhh, she didn't say that!"

"Yes she did!"

"The night that you guys all thought we broke up, happy?"

"ROSE!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I don't care what you think! Don't you guys realize that by now? You're always controlling me? 'Rose, beat him in every test.' 'Don't get to close too him.' 'You're O.W.L's were horrible!' 'Get away from him!' I don't freakin' care, I'll do what I want and be with whoever I want!" I cried, stalking out of the compartment.

"Rose, wait!"

"What Albus?" We were standing in the corridor now, and people were leaning their heads out to see what was going on.

"Look, I know how stubborn you are, and I know that you're probably going to do this so, it'd kill me if I never said good-bye," He told me, pulling into a warm hug.

"Thanks," I said, my anger dissolving.

"I know that they're all probably going to hate you for this but not me. I love you, Rosie, and if you ever need any help, just come find me."

"Thank you, Albus. You're the best cousin anyone could ever ask for."

"Thanks, mate," Scorpius said, pulling Albus into a hug.

"Come on, play some exploding snap with me," He said, leading us back inside. We both agreed.

The rest of the ride back was uneventful, just like the two months in between that night in April and now.

"Rose!" Dad exclaimed as I dragged my trunk off the train.

"Daddy!" I cried, running into his arms.

"You look horrible. Is it still that Malfoy boy?"

"He's not just a boy! We were in love!" I exclaimed, pulling away and giving Mum a huge hug too.

"He is just a boy. You'll get over him in time," she assured me.

"I hope so," I agreed and gave Hugo a big hug.

"Why me?" He asked, trying to push me off.

"Hey, I told my friend I'd meet up with her and discuss something about 7th year, it should only take a minute, you mind?" I lied.

"Sure Rosie, we'll be waiting."

"How 'bout I just meet you at the car?" I asked, pulling my cart with me.

"Uh, oh, okay. Do you want us to take that?" Dad reached for the trunk.

"No, I got it," I declined and made my way over to where Scorpius was saying good-bye. I thought of stopping by with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but decided against it, just giving Albus a sad wink.

My eyes filled with tears as Scorpius approached me.

"Ready?"

I nodded once, too devastated to speak.

"It'll be okay," he soothed, putting his arms around me and rubbing my back. "Quick, let's hurry," We pushed our carts out through the barrier and kept going.

"W-where to?" I squeaked.

"Well for now we can stay in that inn above the Leaky Cauldron…" he suggested.

"Okay, I agreed. "But-"

"We'll take our broomsticks. We're both seventeen anyway."

"Right," I said, pulling out my wand and broomstick and putting an invisibility and weight charm on my luggage after loading it on.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded again.

We shot each other with beams of Invisibility and were off. Flying through the sky, sailing off towards our new life together.

**I have 49 reviews on this. I think it'd be really cool if I could get 50 when my 20th chapter is posted, can you guys review just for that? :D**


	21. You Raised Run Aways

**This is my last chapter :( I'm working on a sequel, but I can't promise it'll be up anytime soon, I like to be done with it before I post it so that I don't decide I'm never going to finish it and then you're all left hanging. So hopefully it'll be up in a few weeks, stay tuned! :D **

**Epilogue **

Albus and his family pushed their carts out to the muggle car that they were sharing with Rose's family.

"Have you lot seen Rose? She should have been back ten minutes ago," Uncle Ron said.

"Oh, uh, she told me she'd meet us at home," Albus lied.

"What, why?" Hugo asked.

"She needs more time. Let's just get going. If she gets into any trouble, she has her broomstick…"

So they started off.

"I wonder where she is…" Lily said, looking longingly out the window.

"Um…" Albus stuttered.

"Yes, what is it dear?" His mother asked.

"There was something else."

"And what would that be?"

"That-that she's not coming."

"WHAT?" The car screeched to a halt on the slow, country road.

"She uh, well, she, she ran off. W-with Sc-Scorpius," he stuttered.

"MY BABY!" Aunt Hermione cried.

"ROSE RAN AWAY WITH THE MALFOY!"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but honestly I didn't know until the train ride. She begged to let her go and you know how stubborn she is. I figured it'd help if we were all far away from the station when I told you…" he rambled.

"ROSIE! MY ROSIE?" Uncle Ron exclaimed again.

"And-and she's not going to Hogwarts next year either. They're going to start a new life together…"

"AN EVIL LIFE! A LIFE OF RAISING VOLDEMORT!" Uncle Ron exclaimed. Since his death more and more of the wizarding world started calling him by his real name.

"NO!" He screamed back. "You don't understand! He's not like his father! I should know, he's been my best friend for six years! And they're in love, nothing can stop them! Why can't any of you understand that?"

"Because it's impossible!"

"It's not!"

"IT'S ROSIE AND THE SON OF DRACO MALFOY! A WEASLEY AND A MALFOY!" Uncle Ron exclaimed.

"We have to go after her," Aunt Hermione said, worried.

"NO! She's okay, I promise, he would never let anything happen to her!"

"He let her get drunk…" James muttered from the backseat.

"But that was so that they could be together! Don't you see, they'll do anything! And you can't understand that! You say we're one big happy family, but it's wrong! You ruined the one happy thing in her life!"

"What about school?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"She doesn't care about that! Haven't you been listening? He's not like his father! And she's not like you! She only cared about Scorpius, she was happy with him! But you were only content when you thought her heart was broken!"

"That's not true," Hugo said.

"Yes it is. Especially you and James," Albus said to Uncle Ron. "So since you all don't truly love her, you'll just have to deal with the fact that she's gone! And she's not coming back!"

"My Rosie's coming back! Of course she is! She can't just up and leave her family!" Aunt Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes she can, and she did! And I know she'd appreciate it if you'd all just stay where you are."

"We need her though! She's Rose!" Hugo exclaimed.

"If you all go after her, then I'm going first," he told them. "I'm going to warn them, and then I'm going travel with them and hide from you lot! But if you're all good little relatives you'll listen to her wishes and leave her alone. Who knows, if you don't fight this, maybe she'll even come back. But when she does you'll have to understand that she's going to be with Scorpius, and you're going to have to live with that!"

Uncle Ron glared at him.

"We're going after my baby! She doesn't know how to make her own-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! ROSE IS A BIG GIRL NOW, SHE'S FOLLOWING HER HEART!"

"Albus, you know we can't just leave our little girl!"

He nodded. "I know. But even though you think that makes you good parents, good family, you're wrong. It's the worse decision," Albus told them, and with that he opened the side door and stepped out. "Good luck. They're both smart, you're never going to find them," he told the family through the window then grabbed his broom (which had been lying on the seat next to him) and started off on his broom to find Rose and Scorpius.


	22. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've been taking a sort of hiatus. But I'm just about finished with the sequel. Unfortunatly, it's not exactly too long, so I'm just going to add it onto this story as another chapter. I'm still not sure if it's going to be one long chapter, or if I'm going to divide it into two, but stay tuned, it will definatly be up by tomorrow night! :) **


	23. The New Trio Epilogue

The first day of Hogwarts. It's the moment of truth. The one chance you get to make friends. And you'd better choose wisely, because these are the people you're going to spend the next seven years with, and quite possibly, your entire life.

On my first day, I met the love of my life. Only, I didn't know it yet. And I wasn't actually meeting him, for the first time that is. Truth is, him and I had met at this park when we were little kids. It was in the countryside in Britan, I'd been visiting my Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill, and gotten a little bored of all the kids in the yard, so I'd snuck off and found this little playground. Soon enough, a boy had come up to me and we played. Then he told me his name.

Scorpius Malfoy. My Daddy had warned me about him and his family. He said they were bad people. That they were mean, and no one liked them. But he seemed nice enough, just, I didn't want to dispobey Daddy, not at all. So, that was when we stopped playing.

But now, on the first day of school, I'd forgotten that childish fear. On the first day of Hogwarts I overcame all the damn prejudice in our whole damn Wizarding World and I'd formed a new trio. I'd heard about the Golden Trio from back when my parents were in school, it was all anyone in my family could talk about. But my trio, it was a hell of a lot better than theirs. Mine was all about me, my dear cousin Albus, and my boyfriend, Scorpius.

And that brings me to right now. Why the three of us are sitting in a tight circle on the floor of a dingy hotel room above an old bar. We were trying to come up with a plan.

Scorp and I, we'd screwed up big time. For a while all was great. We were madly in love, and only Albus knew about us. Until my stupid cousin James found is in a tight liplock in an old broom cubboard back at Hogwarts. He called this huge family meeting, and even told my Dad, it was a pretty big deal, and everyone was pretty pissed. So we faked a break-up and at the end of the school year, we made a dash for it and ran away. The plan was to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days and then see where we'd go from there, but about an hour ago, Albus apparated over. He said that when he told my parents I'd run away with Scorpius _Malfoy_ that they were mad. Like, _really_ mad. And that they were going to try to find us. So the most awesome trio to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts was now clueless on what to do.

Now Scorpius really hates his family. And I don't mean that petty hate that all teenagers have for their parents because of "hormones" (some of that I might even be feeling right now unless they let me be with my awesome boyfriend.) But what I mean is this fire of hatred he has for them. He says that they're evil or something (which lines up with the stories my Dad used to tell me, before I ran away that is.) Scorpius told me about this guy who was like a King or Duke or Lord or something. Yeah Lord, that was it, Lord…I forget. But he said that all of his family were big followers. Death Hunters, or Death Diners, something like that. Anyway, they're big into dark magic and all that, but Scorp hates it. His favorite class at Hogwarts is (opps, sorry, I meant _was._ We ran away, remember?) Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mine is too, both of us always look forward to when my Uncle Harry comes to Hogwarts every year for a lecture, but Albus is just really embarrassed, who wants their Dad coming to the school? I'm getting way off topic. The bottom line is: Scorp hates his family, and always finds some new way to rebel against them.

I however, love my family. I adore them. I always look forward to Holiday breaks (last Chrismas especially, even though a lot of the family was missing because of their own holidays, Scorpius was there with us, and that made it super fun, not to mention, we got drunk!)

The only problem I have with my family is that they're _way_ too controlling. No one liked it when Albus and I made friends with Scorpius, and Dad nearly had a heart attack when he found out we were dating. (And when he found us kissing in a closet, drunk. That happens to us a lot…)

"Rose, snap out of it! We need a plan!" Albus said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I apologized. I looked desperately at him and Scorp. "This went so much better in my head."

"Yeah, I know. Me too," Scorp agreed. I laid my head in his lap and he stroked my thick, red hair.

"Guys! This is no time to make me nauseous."

"Well…what if, you know, when they find us…we give them all a reason to not want Rosie here back."

"You mean more than running away to be with a Malfoy. I mean, I love you babe, but I think after that, they'll be impervious to rebellion."

"No Rose. I mean something _way_ beyond anything any Weasley has ever _considered_."

"What? Like piercings? Revealing clothing? _Blonde_ hair?" Albus asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly," Scorpius agreed. But he was completely serious. "With your hot body you could do some serious damage."

"Ewwwwwww!" Albus clapped his hands over his ears. "That's my cousin!"

"I know." Scorpius practically had a boner already.

"Let's do it," I agreed.

For the next two hours we roamed around London, and Diagon Alley, shopping for new clothes, new make-up, and new fake jewelry for me. I was already wearing some of it, but I had to admit, it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello lovebirds," Al greeted when we returned. He was reading on the couch.

"What's that?" I asked. The cover looked new to me, and I'd read every book known to man, witch and wizard.

"Oh, just some shit about the N.E.W.T's," he mumbled. "It's really boring, but I'm starting to get really nervous for these."

"Oh…yeah…" I said. Scorp and I had already decided not to go back to Hogwarts during seventh year, it would just add problems, especially because we would be surrounded by my family.

"I'm going to go get a butterbeer, care to join me?" he asked, standing up and putting the book aside.

"No thanks, you go ahead," Scorpius declined.

"'Kay. See you guys later."

"_Finally_ we're alone in here," he said to me once he heard the door close. I agreed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So what should we do?" I didn't respond, just kissed him, hard. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that-"

"Just shut up," I kissed him again, and this time he deepened it. We were really going at it, the tips of his hands were holding my waist, and the tips of his fingers had just started to slide into my jeans when the door slammed open. Scorpius jumped back in fright. Albus would have knocked, in fear of walking in on just that.

"Rose?" Neville (Professor Longbottom at school) was standing in the doorway, staring awestruck at us. "Rose, just _what _are you wearing?"

"Uhh…heyy Neville." I said, awkwardly.

"What's up, Professor?" Scorpius added. Not helping, babe.

"I get a frantic owl from your folks, asking me to check and see if you're here, and now, I completely understand that it was for good reason! Do you care to explain yourself?"

"Umm, well, you see…SCORP RUN!" I screamed. With a loud crack, we were out of there, but just to the pub downstairs to warn Al and tell him to gather our stuff.

"We'll be waiting in Diagon Alley," I told him. Then I told Scorp's hand and led him out back. Once he had tapped the brick wall in a specific order, we ran into the alleyway. It was a lot different when people weren't school supply shopping. There was a lot less people, but still quite a few.

We ran through the alley, and ducked into Weasley's Wizard Weezes. We knew there was a good chance we'd get caught, but I knew all the trapdoors in the shop, and so did Al, so it wouldn't take long for him to find us.

"I think we need a way to get around," I said to Scorp the second we were out of the public eye. In comparison to the rest of Diagon Alley, my uncle's shop was quite packed.

"These tunnels work nicely," He said, pressing his hand against the wall and pushing. "Who else knows about these?"

"_No_, I meant like a way of transportation through the real world, not the shop. We should have something to keep all of our stuff in. Oh! I've got it, my Dad's got this old car that he charmed to fly."

"Great idea, and I'm sure he'd give it right to us."

"I meant that we _steal _it."

"Oh, well now _that _could work. I like this new badass Rose."

When Al met up with us a few minutes later, all our bags packed and in tow, we knew exactly where they were going. We apparated back to the outskirts of my hometown.

"This doesn't feel right, stealing from Uncle Ron," Albus admitted.

"Oh, come on, lighten up. You're not going to flake on us, are you?" Rose asked. The trio was strolling down her street, trying to stay inconspicuous. It was a challenge, because they knew that their families would be searching.

"No, but, I don't know. I mean, don't you think you could be acting just a _little _bit dramatic?"

"No," Scorpius and Rose said together.

"Come on, we dropped out of Hogwarts."

"So did our parents."

"Yeah, but that was for Voldemort. What's this for, love?"

"Exactly," Scorpius and Rose echoed each other again.

"You guys really need to stop doing that, it's getting creepy." But he shut up anyway.

A few minutes later, they were sneaking, unseen, into the Weasley's garage.

"I think he kept the keys down here," Rose told the boys, and sure enough when she lifted up an old bucket, a silver glint of the keys shined down at them. "I'm driving," She said, sliding into the drivers seat while the boys threw their stuff in the backseat.

"Shotgun!" Scorpius exclaimed. Albus groaned.

"You guys suck," he muttered, and both of them smiled at him from the front seat.

"Let's hit the road!" Rose exclaimed, hearing the purr of the car that used to sooth her when she was a kid and her Dad would take her flying. But now, even his name was tainted for her. He was an evil monster that wouldn't listen to anything she wanted.

Driving (or flying) around with my two best friends was fun, peaceful. It brought me back to a time before all of this drama had ever started, when the three of them were all that mattered to her.

_ September 14__th__, 2022_

_ I was exausted. The last Quidditch practice was pure agony, and all I wanted now was to have a nice warm bath in the clean and inviting prefects bathroom and forget about the burden of the Quidditch Cup gleaming ahead of us. _

_ I sunk under the water and let the bubbles from my bath wash over me. Then there was a thud as the thick wooden door opened and closed, and footsteps across the tile floor. _

_** "Hey Rosie," came a familiar voice. **_

_** "SCORPIUS!" Rose exclaimed, popping back up and reached for her towel. He pulled it away. "I'm in the bath, what could you possibly want?" **_

_** "No need to be so harsh." **_

_** "I'm **_**naked**_**!" **_

_** "Merlin's pants Rosie-"**_

_** "Sure wish I had those pants." **_

_** "Shut up. I just came in here to use the restroom, it's not my fault that you're stipping in public." **_

_** "It's not public, it's a **_**bathroom**_**. Where someone might, I don't know, take a bath. How'd you know it was me anyway? The hair?" **_

_** "The Quidditch robes. Everyone else would just shower down by the pitch and rush back to get started on their homework, but you're so far ahead that you come back here in mud stained robes for a nice relaxing bath." **_

_** "Nice of you to memorize my schedule." **_

_** "You know it turns you on that I know when you'll be naked."**_

_** "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You are my best friend, some may even say that I think of you as a brother. Nothing about you turns me on." **_

_** "Not even my "super sexy hair"?" He asked, running a hand through his platinum-blonde locks. "Or my incredible muscles?" He flexed for her. "Or my-"**_

_** "Nothing, Scorpius, nothing. Now if you'd just hand me my towel then we can both get out of here and put this embarrassing encounter behind us." **_

_** "What if I don't want to?" **_

_** "Excuse me?" **_

_** "Come and get it, Rose. Come get your towel, and then you can leave. If I let you." **_

_** "I give up!" Rose exclaimed, raised herself out of the massive bathtub and approached Scorpius. His face was formed into a look of shock as she took the towel from him and draped it around her soaking wet body. "And by the way, that look right there, that turns me on. But only in the slightest bit…" And she gave him a kiss that was half on the cheek, half on the lip before she took her Quidditch robes and returned to her common room. **_

_** From that moment on, they had the best relationship either of them had ever known, from midnight snogging to secret notes over breakfast, everything was perfect. **_

I was crying in the back of the car, listening to an old radio station as the signal came in and out. My head was rested on my knees, and my arms were around my legs, in the fetal position.

"Hey Rosie, we've got dinner!" I heard Scorpius exclaim from outside. I lifted my head so that I could see out the window. Albus and him were approaching me with fast-food bags in hand.

"I don't know if it's worth it though, this muggle food is rubbish," came Albus' voice. He sounded as if he had food stuffed in his mouth.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Scorpius exclaimed, once he was close enough to see my face.

"It's July 12th," I answered.

"Yeah, so?" He asked me, climbing into the car next to me. Just then, the radio made a buzzing sound and the station was gone.

"Albus' birthday is tomorrow." I sniffed up and tried to hold in my tears. "His birthday is always a bug event. B-because it's in the summer," I exclaimed, stumbling over the words.

"Yeah, I remember last years," Scorpius agreed, taking my hand.

"Damn, I guess I'm not getting any presents this year."

"Is that really all you have to say about it, Albus? It's your _birthday_!"

"And the point of birthdays is to get presents," he pointed out.

"_No!_" I cried. "Birthdays are about celebrating life and being with your family."

"That's bullshit."

"Calm down, mates. Just try to eat your dinner," Scorpius said, once again trying to keep the peace.

I took the bag that he offered me and threw it out the window. "I'm not hungry."

The next morning, I awoke and we were in the air. "Albus?" I asked. He was at the wheel, tears in his eyes, but not on his cheeks, and his knuckles were white and clutching the steering wheel.

"Morning Rose," he answered.

I sat up from my previous position on Scorpius' chest, and looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

I nodded silently, and climbed forward to sit in the passengers seat. We flew in silence for a few minutes, until Albus' breath got really ragged. I reached out and took his hand from the wheel. He looked over at me and I gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand.

We were home. Or at least, as home as I would get. Al's house. And all three of us were sitting in the bushes, watching our families sit silently at the kitchen table. There were wrapped presents in the middle of it, but no one made any move to open them. "Maybe we should go inside," Albus suggested.

"No," Scorpius and I echoed each other.

"But those presents…"

"We can't. We left for a reason, and we will stick by that decision." I said, silent tears trailing down my cheeks. Scorpius lefte his hand to brush them away.

"You know you want to Rose. And you've proved your point, they'll see your side."

"No, we can't."

"Maybe we should," Scorpius said, shocking both Albus and I. "I mean, it's been about a month, and they still look pretty beaten up. They'll be so glad to see you two, they'll take whatever conditions she gives them just to get you two to stay," he tried to explain himself.

But before I had the chance to protest, Hugo was pointing straight at us, and suddenly everyone was gathering around the window.

The trio had no choice but to emerge and approach the front door. When they reached it, all three of them were engulfed with hugs from everyone, and there were many joyous tears.

"Please come home," Hermione cried as she clutched onto Rose.

"Please come back to Hogwarts," Lily begged Albus when she hugged him.

"Please, take my blessing-" Ron took a deep breath and swallowed, "to date my daughter," he finished and shook Scorpius' hand, who energetically nodded.

At last, all was well for the three best friends.


End file.
